


Проигравшая сторона

by ereteria_arcid



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Gen, кинк на оказание первой помощи в полевых условиях, намёки на вканонный односторонний юст Йорвет/Саския, неграфическое описание увечий и трупов, описания природки, попытки в саспенс, роад-стори
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 12:50:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17725526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ereteria_arcid/pseuds/ereteria_arcid
Summary: Накануне событий "Дикой охоты", Вернон Роше отправляется в вынужденную поездку по веленским лесам. Вскоре и без того не слишком приятное путешествие оборачивается кошмаром, а на пути Роше неожиданно встречается его давний оппонент, дела у которого обстоят не намного лучше.Посвящается любимой сестре, без советов и поддержки которой я и дальше утешался бы этой историей исключительно в своей голове, и товарищам из CDPR, которые в своём производственном хаосе и внутренних склоках похоронили продолжение сюжетной линии Саскии с Йорветом, тупо обрубив её на самом интересном месте, а потом нарисовали комиксов, коими заколотили в этот гроб дополнительных гвоздей.





	1. Глава 1

_— Где?_  
— Велен.  
— Велен?  
— Да, Велен.  
— Велен?  
— Да! Велен! Ну это там, где болота, ведьмы, утопцы, дрянная еда, отвратная погода, Кровавый, ебать его в сраку, Барон. Велен!* 

***

 

Предрассветные сумерки разливались по округе, погружая лес в зябкое синее марево, низины по обе стороны от лесной тропы тонули в полупрозрачной утренней дымке. Порыв ветра принес с реки порцию влажного, холодного воздуха. Роше подогнал кобылу и поплотнее укутался в теплый шерстяной плащ. На востоке небо уже начинало светлеть — где-то через полчаса взойдёт солнце, а к полудню, если повезёт, он уже будет в Дубовицах. Если повезёт… Роше покосился на прикрученную к седлу сумку с медикаментами. Везло ему в последнее время нечасто.  
***

 

Как только стало известно, что Нильфгаард перешёл Яругу, они с Бьянкой бросили всё к чертям и не раздумывая отправились на фронт, присоединившись ко Второй Темерской армии под командованием Яна Наталиса. В их задачу входило сдерживать врага на линии Дол Блатанна — гора Карбон. Они продержались три дня, а потом их просто снесло. После этого у них оставалось не так уж и много вариантов. Первый — отправиться на север, в тыл, где командование продолжало активно набирать ополченцев. Или — остаться здесь, засесть в окрестных лесах, грабить нильфгардские обозы и резать патрули. Третий же вариант появился на горизонте ещё до того, как их разбили «черные», но тогда Роше не собирался его рассматривать чисто из принципа. Корчмарь в какой-то полусгнившей деревушке, где они с Бьянкой остановились по пути на фронт, сначала долго вглядывался в их лица, а потом, тревожно озираясь по сторонам, достал из-под потёртой облезлой стойки запечатанный конверт и протянул Роше.  
В коротком письме говорилось, что Радовид планирует бороться за свободный Север и собирает силы под Новиградом. Подписи не было, но экспрессивный стиль в сочетании с изобретательной лексикой однозначно указывали на авторство старого знакомого по Темерской разведке. Радовид никогда не внушал Роше ни симпатии, ни доверия, но, как ни горько было это признавать, они проиграли не только эту битву, но и войну. То, что ослабленная, лишившаяся, после гибели Фольтеста, лидера, Темерия падёт под натиском захватчика, было лишь вопросом времени, и прячась по лесам, они едва ли смогут отсрочить неизбежное. Радовид же был единственным из оставшихся королей, кто был готов противостоять Эмгыру вар Эмрейсу и реально мог изменить положение сил — по крайней мере, так оно виделось отсюда. Поэтому Роше собрал остатки армии Наталиса, и они двинулись на север, но не для того, чтобы снова присоединиться к темерской армии, а в направлении реданской границы.  
Поначалу всё шло не так уж плохо — настолько, насколько это вообще было возможно в сложившейся ситуации. Они успешно избегали стычек с нильфгаардскими патрулями, добрались до Велена, и вот тут уже начались неприятности. Ночью, недалеко от Дубовиц, они напоролись на группу дезертиров. Схватка была короткой, завершилась не в пользу нападавших, и Роше было успел подумать, что они легко отделались: красочный фингал под глазом у Йонтека — сына каких-то там вызимских купцов, рванувшего защищать родину, и порез на бедре у Бьянки. Рана была достаточно глубокой, но клинок не задел никаких крупных сосудов, а сама Бьянка уверяла, что с ней всё в порядке и это никак не помешает им продолжить путь. К рассвету выяснилось, что все они ошибались. Судя по всему, в рану попала какая-то дрянь, она воспалилась, и каждый шаг причинял невыносимую боль. Роше подхватил Бьянку и отправился с ней в Дубовицы, обговорив с парнями дальнейший маршрут и условившись встретиться вблизи приграничных постов.  
Найти в Дубовицах травницу и уговорить её осмотреть рану было просто. Проблема оказалась в другом — Бьянку начало лихорадить, а через деревню не так давно проехали войска и выгребли у травницы всё подчистую. Оставшихся лекарств, по её словам, хватило бы в лучшем случае на то, чтобы ненадолго снять симптомы. Выход был — к юго-западу по главной дороге от Дубовиц располагалось поселение под названием Драконья Роща. Там жил некий знахарь, у которого можно было приобрести необходимые медикаменты.  
Роше пришлось потратить немало усилий, чтобы выпросить у местных крестьян хоть какую-нибудь лошадь — как оказалось, войско реквизировало и их, поэтому делиться никто желанием не горел. Впрочем, долгие уговоры, трогательная история о необходимости срочно добыть лекарства для больной дочери (он решил не вдаваться в истинные подробности их совместной биографии) и заныканное на чёрный день кольцо с рубином, в итоге, помогли решить вопрос в пользу Роше, и к вечеру того же дня он уже смог получить все необходимые медикаменты у того самого знахаря — крепкого седовласого мужичка лет шестидесяти.  
На этом его везению снова подошёл конец. Не успел Роше выйти за дверь, как в Рощу заявились нильфы. Тактика, применяемая ими в ходе предыдущих войн (жителей захваченной деревни вырезать, саму деревню — сжечь) возымела свои плоды: теперь напуганные крестьяне сдавали поселения без боя, а нильфы получали постой, ресурсы и рабочую силу, устанавливая на захваченных территориях свои порядки. Солдаты оцепили поселение, их командующий, сельский староста и приближённые к ним лица заняли корчму. Грахем — племянник знахаря, двенадцатилетний шепелявый пацан — периодически бегал туда послушать, о чём говорят. Роше судорожно соображал, что же ему делать дальше. Варианта вернуться в Дубовицы той же дорогой, у него не было — большак наверняка кишел нильфгаардскими патрулями. Сидеть и ждать, что там решат в корчме, не имело никакого смысла. К тому же, рано или поздно, кто-нибудь из «чёрных» заглянет и сюда, и ему очень повезёт, если он не вызовет ничьих подозрений и никто из командования не узнает его в лицо. Знахарь, который с первых минут оценил его военную выправку и, судя по всему, купился на историю о больной дочери лишь на словах, видя его беспокойство, объяснил, что он ни для кого неприятностей не хочет, но Роше стоит найти способ убраться отсюда как можно скорее. Он бросил взгляд в темноту, простирающуюся за окном. Хата знахаря стояла на отшибе, дальше начинались поля, за ними темнел лес. Пока не рассвело, у него есть неплохие шансы забрать свою кобылу, незамеченным проскакать через поле и скрыться среди деревьев. Лес едва ли кем-то патрулируется, и через него можно добраться до Дубовиц, к тому же, есть вероятность, что это позволит серьезно сократить путь и быть на месте раньше, чем если бы он ехал по большаку.  
Роше озвучил эту мысль знахарю, и, не успел тот рта раскрыть, как Грахем вдруг вскочил и разразился торопливой тирадой, суть которой сводилась к тому, что в лесу Роше делать нечего, потому что лес этот — гиблое проклятое место, где люди сходят с ума или исчезают с концами. Знахарь кинул в его сторону строгий взгляд и посоветовал меньше верить россказням деревенских пьяниц, которые сходят с ума и исчезают в лесу разве что под влиянием местного самогона, но никак уж не злых сил, а Роше порекомендовал как можно скорее приступить к выполнению этого плана.  
— Никаких проклятий там, конечно, нет, но вы, милсдарь, всё же, будьте осторожны, — посоветовал он Роше на прощание. — Как в лес войдёте, держите курс прямо на восток, по тропе. Через час увидите сухой выбеленный дуб — его точно не пропустите, от него поворачивайте к северу. Глубже лучше не суйтесь — не ровен час, ещё попадётесь там волкам каким.  
Грахем хотел что-то возразить, но лишь бросил на знахаря осуждающий взгляд и демонстративно уставился в стену. Роше молча кивнул и, подхватив сумку с лекарствами и вышел из хаты. Он и без всяких лекций знал, что в веленских лесах стоит держать ухо востро. И, в то же время, был наслышан от Геральта о богатой фантазии деревенских жителей, позволяющей им находить удивительные и невероятные объяснения для самых прозаичных явлений. Направляясь к своей кобыле, что паслась у частокола, он почему-то решил обернуться. Грахем напряжённо наблюдал за ним через окно.  
***

 

Роше отогнал некстати нахлынувшие воспоминания и сощурился, всматриваясь вглубь леса, где, как ему на секунду показалось, что-то мелькнуло. Где там этот дуб? Пора бы ему уже показаться… Кобыла неожиданно навострила уши, забеспокоилась и сбила шаг. Роше осмотрелся, пытаясь понять, что могло вызвать тревогу. По правую руку, в затянутой туманом низине у ручья, он увидел кучу досок, вблизи оказавшихся остовом телеги. Вокруг валялись какие-то выпотрошенные тюки и ящики, всё это здорово подгнило, видимо, телега лежала здесь уже достаточно давно. Разграбленные повозки попадались им на пути и до этого, зачастую — вместе с останками их владельцев, но то ли это сказывалась бессонная ночь, то ли беспокойство за Бьянку, а может и байки Грахема, наконец, сыграли свою роль, и Роше ощутил, как тревога тонкой иглой кольнула в позвоночник. Он подогнал кобылу и непроизвольно поправил на груди ремень перевязи, к которой крепились ножны короткого меча.  
Тропа, в последние полчаса пути и без того еле заметная, оборвалась, влажная почва захлюпала под копытами. Впереди высились заросли осоки, за ними поблёскивала подёрнутая ряской топь. Роше притормозил кобылу и пригляделся. За болотом, среди деревьев что-то белело, похоже, тот самый дуб. Идея лезть в трясину на лошади казалась ему не слишком удачной. Попытаться объехать? Осторожно оглядываясь, он двинулся вдоль зарослей осоки и камыша, стараясь не терять из виду дуб и внимательно приглядываясь к затянутой зеленью болотной глади — никакого намёка на брод. Справа от камышей он заметил какое-то странноватое на вид растение. Багряно-зелёные листья, образующие что-то вроде огромных, с крупную тыкву, бутонов и тяжёлые, гибкие и толстые стебли, стелющиеся по земле. В памяти что-то шевельнулось — кажется, кто-то при нём уже упоминал эти цветы, но Роше никак не мог вспомнить, кто и в связи с чем. Ясно было одно: от этой дряни лучше держаться подальше. Он потянул поводья, сдавая к камышам, чтобы стебли не оказались у лошади под копытами. Кобыла, кажется, разделяла его беспокойство, напряжённо косясь на мясистые бутоны. Не торопясь, осторожно, они почти миновали эти странные заросли, как вдруг один из стеблей зашевелился, взвился в воздух на высоту, раза в полтора превышающую человеческий рост, и выбросил большой бордовый цветок. Лепестки раскрылись, делая его похожим на хищную пасть, утыканную крупными жёлтыми тычинками, словно зубами. Роше дёрнул поводья, кобыла с паническим ржанием, шарахнулась назад, растение выгнуло стебель и c угрожающим шипением выстрелило струёй ярко-жёлтой, резко пахнущей слизи.  
Каким-то чудом Роше успел выставить вперёд руку и прикрыться плащом. Кобыле повезло куда меньше — основная порция яда угодила ей на круп и, что самое паршивое, в морду. Животное в панике вскинулось на дыбы. Всё происходило слишком быстро: Роше с трудом удержался в седле, стиснув поводья так сильно, что ремень даже сквозь перчатки больно врезался в кожу, мимо них с шипением пронеслась ещё одна порция ядовитой слизи, а лошадь, совершенно неуправляемая, обезумевшая от страха и боли, понеслась прямо в болото.  
Почва, всё более вязкая, проваливалась под копытами, растение бушевало в нескольких метрах от них, выплёвывая слизь во все стороны, лошадь билась в панике, всё глубже увязая в болоте. Роше поспешно огляделся. В полутора метрах от них на поверхности топи лежал ствол поваленного дерева, кажется, сосны. Принимать решение надо было быстро — подошвы сапог уже коснулись трясины. Роше торопливо отцепил от седла сумку с водой и медикаментами, перевесил её себе на плечо. Он вынул ноги из стремян, поспешно взобрался на седло, стараясь думать только о том, как удержать равновесие, и, переместив вес, спрыгнул.  
Подошва предательски скользнула по седлу, он больно ударился коленом, но всё же удержался. Над головой пролетела очередная доза ядовитой дряни, ствол под его весом начал уходить под воду. Аккуратно приподняв голову, Роше заметил корни дерева, свисающие с невысокого каменистого обрыва. Стараясь не делать резких движений, он начал осторожно пробираться вперёд по стволу. Вскоре перед ним замаячил островок твёрдой, по крайней мере, на вид почвы. Собравшись с силами, Роше встал в полный рост и перескочил на кочку. Почва тут же начала разъезжаться под ногами, но это было уже не важно — он успел вцепиться в корни и подтянуться, забрасывая себя на край обрыва.  
Наверху Роше перевёл дыхание, прислушался. Всё стихло: не было слышно ни шипения, ни ударов ствола о землю, ни хрипов тонущей кобылы. Он перевёл взгляд на край своего плаща: плотную ткань разъело кислотой до дыр, страшно подумать, что ощущала несчастная лошадь. Сквозь стволы деревьев пробивались розоватые лучи утреннего солнца. В голове мелькнула мысль, что пешком он вряд ли успеет в Дубовицы к полудню, а значит, выбираться отсюда нужно как можно скорее. Роше поднялся на ноги, вынул из ножен меч и пошёл вдоль края в сторону уже хорошо видимого белого дуба.  
Неожиданно из-под края обрыва раздалось знакомое шипение, и на него вылетел толстый стебель, увенчанный пурпурной пастью хищного цветка. Роше взмахнул мечом, пытаясь перерубить стебель, но лишь слегка рассёк его. Растение выстрелило кислотой, но он успел пригнуться и отскочить в сторону. Стебель мотнул цветком, готовясь к новой атаке, Роше сделал шаг назад и вдруг почувствовал, как почва уходит у него из-под ног — он не заметил, как оказался на противоположном краю обрыва. Очередная порция кислоты с шипением пронеслась над головой, в то время как сам он, не удержав равновесия, полетел вниз, по пути несколько раз с силой приложившись о камни. Внизу, морщась от боли, он приоткрыл глаза. В нос ударило запахами полыни и мха, картинка перед глазами расплывалась белыми и зелёными пятнами. В голове неожиданно всплыло: архиспора. Именно так Геральт называл ту плюющуюся ядом растительную тварь. По народным поверьям, архиспоры вырастают там, где кто-нибудь погиб страшной смертью. Роше непроизвольно задумался: не эта ли судьба ожидает его самого? Он попытался встать, картинка перед глазами окончательно слилась в однородную серую муть, и он снова откинулся на мягкий плотный мох, проваливаясь в глухую темноту.

Примечания:  
* - вольная адаптация диалога из "Большого куша".


	2. Глава 2

Сознание вернулось резко, и первые несколько минут Роше никак не мог понять, где он находится и что произошло. Он перевернулся на спину и уставился в высокое бесцветное небо. Память возвращалась постепенно, тасуя ёмкие образы, как колоду карт. Драконья Роща. Нильфы. Сухой дуб с белёсой корой. Багровая пасть архиспоры. Запах тины и жуткий хрип ослеплённой, вязнущей в болоте лошади. Роше прислушался к своим ощущениям. Виски ломило, неприятно, но терпимо побаливало левое плечо, во рту стоял солоноватый металлический привкус: похоже, падая, он прикусил язык. Роше осторожно провёл его кончиком по зубам — все были на месте. Он аккуратно, не торопясь, встал и огляделся. Обрыв был не слишком высоким, но очень крутым, ему невероятно повезло, что скатившись вниз, он так легко отделался. В паре метров от себя он увидел сумку с медикаментами. На удивление, всё было на месте, ничего не выпало и не разбилось. Вскоре нашёлся и меч. Роше вспомнил, как выпустил его из рук, когда сорвался с обрыва. Тот воткнулся меж камней, клинок не только не треснул, но даже и не погнулся — махакамская сталь полностью оправдала свою славу.   
Роше задрал голову, пытаясь определить, где находится солнце. Это позволило бы ему понять, как долго он пролежал в отключке. Небо обложили плотные облака, делая падающий свет равномерно тусклым и рассеянным, солнца не было видно. Он оставил эту мысль, перейдя к следующей — куда двигаться дальше? Идею подняться вверх по обрыву он отбросил сразу — едва ли он был готов преодолеть несколько метров каменистой, в некоторых местах почти отвесной поверхности, да и растущие наверху архиспоры не внушали энтузиазма. Немного подумав, он решил пойти вдоль обрыва в том направлении, где должен был быть дуб. Можно, конечно, было рискнуть и двинуться к северу прямо отсюда, но знахарь несколько раз предупреждал его, что к Дубовицам гарантированно можно выйти только повернув от этого самого дуба и строго придерживаясь определённого направления, в любом другом случае были шансы завязнуть в болотах. Роше поморщился. Об архиспорах знахарь его не предупреждал. Наверное, прежде чем отправляться, стоило уточнить, как давно он сам ходил этим маршрутом — может, это было лет десять назад.   
Оставив размышления о том, как стоило бы поступить раньше, Роше закинул сумку на плечо и быстрым — насколько это позволяли ноющие синяки и ушибы — шагом двинулся в путь. Он по-прежнему не мог определить, который час: солнце так и не появилось из-за плотных бесцветных облаков, верхушки густого осинника, стеной возвышавшегося по правую руку, прятались в густом неподвижном тумане. Всё вокруг будто стихло и замерло. Не шумел ветер, молчали птицы, оживлённо щебетавшие в кронах деревьев на всём пути от полей и до болота. Единственным звуком, нарушавшим эту странную, застывшую тишину, было гулкое эхо его собственных шагов. Роше вдруг стало не по себе. Он снова вспомнил слова Грахема — сейчас этот лес действительно был похож на место, где запросто можно сгинуть без следа. Роше сбавил скорость, снова поправил ножны, ощущая приятную, успокаивающую тяжесть клинка, и постарался сосредоточиться на линии обрыва. Ему не хотелось случайно пропустить место, подходящее для подъёма, и забрести слишком далеко.  
Он прошёл, наверное, с пару миль, когда пейзаж вокруг, до этого однообразный, наконец начал меняться. Осинник закончился, уступая место не менее густым зарослям кустов болотного мирта, вдали за которым угадывались плохо различимые в дымке кроны деревьев. Холм, до этого всё так же обрывавшийся почти отвесным склоном, потихоньку терял свою высоту, становясь всё более пологим. Роше взобрался вверх по склону и огляделся. Внизу расстилался лес, прямо перед собой он увидел несколько молодых, тоненьких берёзок. Противоположный склон холма был куда более пологим, чем тот, по которому только что пришлось взбираться, то тут, то там, по нему были разбросаны редкие лохматые кусты. Видимость была довольно паршивой – тумана как будто стало больше, он спускался ниже и клубами лежал в низинах, укрывал холмы, меняя их очертания и скрывая из виду линию горизонта, отчего лес казался бесконечным. Роше оставил идею что-либо рассмотреть и, забирая вправо, пошёл по склону туда, где должен был расти дуб.  
По ощущениям, он шёл уже более получаса, но дуба по-прежнему не было видно. Иногда казалось, что в тумане он видит очертания его ветвей, но всякий раз, подойдя ближе, он понимал, что принимает желаемое за действительное. Деревья, которые поначалу росли всё гуще, вновь поредели; вскоре их вытеснили заросли низких, но густых кустов с мелкими сероватыми листьями – Роше так и не смог определить, что это были за растения. Напряжение, до этого подогреваемое шансом наткнуться на очередную архиспору или ещё какое-нибудь чудовище, сменилось зарождающимся страхом надолго застрять в этом чёртовом лесу. Роше остановился, сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, не позволяя тревоге завладеть собой. Он огляделся вокруг, пытаясь найти хоть что-нибудь, что могло бы указать ему верный путь, втянул носом воздух, прислушался. Где-то журчала вода. С той стороны, где кусты скрывались в плотной дымке, смутно тянуло сыростью. На мгновение ему показалось, что он уловил какое-то мерцание в тумане. В голове мелькнула догадка, он быстро прошёл назад, к столпившимся на склоне осинам, присел, вглядываясь в ствол одной из них. Он был равномерно покрыт густым зелёным мхом, но кора с одной стороны была вроде бы темнее. Роше задумался: похоже, взобравшись на холм, он слишком сильно сдал к северу. Вода внизу могла быть одним из ручьёв, впадающих в Эрну – узкую быструю речку, один из притоков Понтара. Можно было спуститься вниз и, следуя по течению ручья, выйти к реке, но у Роше не было уверенности в том, где именно этот ручей в неё впадает, да и лезть в туман ему не хотелось – кто знает, кто или что может в нём скрываться. Более рациональным вариантом было скорректировать направление и всё же попытаться выйти к тому дубу. Он внимательно оглядел стволы ещё нескольких деревьев, и двинулся вглубь рощи.  
Лес снова начинал густеть. Кроны деревьев терялись в тумане, а их стволы сплошным ковром покрывал густой, плотный мох. В голове теснились мысли: что там с Бьянкой? Анна – травница, с которой Роше её оставил – производила впечатление доброго и ответственного человека, в ней он почти не сомневался. Но что если её состояние резко ухудшится, и Анна не сможет помочь без необходимых медикаментов? Или если до них доберутся нильфы? Анна говорила, что в полях южнее деревни собираются темерские войска, да и сам Роше, проезжая по большаку, видел многочисленные разъезды в том районе, но, зная, какой контингент сейчас приходится вербовать, смотрел на исход готовящегося сражение с весьма умеренным энтузиазмом. Собственно, это и было одной из причин, почему он так спешил вернуться в Дубовицы – чтобы поскорее оттуда убраться. Ему было тошно от мысли, что уезжая, он фактически бросает страну, которую так любил и служению которой он отдал столько лет и сил, и увещевания в том, что и это он делает ради её блага, не слишком-то помогали.  
Впереди забрезжил просвет. Роше ускорил шаг. Деревья расступились, и он очутился над бездной. Инстинктивно отступив от её края, он перевёл дыхание и огляделся. До самого горизонта внизу простиралась подёрнутая ряской топь, утыканная ощетинившимися пучками жёсткой осоки кочками, и поросшая редким лесом — тоненькие, обломанные деревца почти без листвы. Тумана внизу почти не было, но над некоторыми участками болота висела зеленоватая газовая дымка. Роше ощутил, как тяжёлой волной на плечи вновь начало опускаться бессилие. Да где же он опять оказался, чёрт его дери? Неужели каким-то образом вышел к тому же самому болоту, но с противоположной стороны? Он устало опустился на поваленный ствол и принялся растирать пальцами гудящие виски. Можно было вернуться к ручью и двинуться по его течению – рано или поздно он выйдет к Эрне. Или сделать крюк и дойти до того самого холма, по которому он поднимался в самом начале – единственному объекту, в расположении которого относительно грёбаного дуба он был уверен. Роше поднялся и подошёл к ближайшему дереву. Мох, так же как и в роще, рос на нём примерно одинаково со всех сторон, а кора, толстая и грубая, едва ли различалась по цвету. Сероватые склизкие грибы торчали то тут, то там, без всякой системы, а солнце так и не появилось. Роше оставил все попытки сориентироваться по сторонам света и прикрыл глаза, вспоминая, что он видел по пути сюда. Восстановив в памяти достаточное количество подходящих ориентиров, он двинулся в обратный путь.  
Вскоре Роше миновал сухое, треснувшее напополам дерево, спустя ещё какое-то время разглядел среди деревьев и крупный белый камень – после него начинался небольшой уклон. На мгновение он почти поверил, что без приключений доберётся до холма, или хотя бы до того места, где услышал ручей, но тут его постигла новая проблема – начало темнеть. Тени густели, разливались всё дальше, туман, до этого висевший где-то высоко, спускался всё ниже, накрывая низины и скапливаясь в многочисленных ямах. Хуже того – казалось, что молчаливый до этого лес начинает оживать, но едва ли Роше мог сказать, что теперь здесь было приятнее находиться. В кустах что-то потрескивало и щёлкало, боковым зрением он периодически улавливал какое-то движение, но стоило приглядеться, как всё замирало. Неожиданно вдалеке, где-то у обрыва, раздался протяжный, высокий, леденящий душу звук – не то визг, не то хохот. Роше замер, внутри будто что-то оборвалось. В следующую секунду он уже сжимал в руке меч, напряжённо озираясь в поисках возможной угрозы. Звук приблизился, метнулся где-то в вышине прямо над головой, и вдруг оборвался так же резко, как и возник. В наступившей тишине Роше услышал, как бешено колотится его собственное сердце. Он подождал ещё какое-то время. Было тихо, только налетевший ветер шелестел в листве. Роше убрал меч и двинулся дальше. Ему почти удалось убедить себя, что источником жуткого звука была какая-нибудь ночная птица, когда он вспомнил, что с тех пор, как пришёл в себя после падения с обрыва, не обнаружил ни одного признака, указывающего на то, что здесь живёт хоть кто-нибудь.  
Темнота подступала всё ближе. Роше продолжал идти, он миновал следующий ориентир – две почти одинаковые берёзы, чьи стволы белели во мраке, но пришлось признать – двигаться дальше прямо сейчас не имело смысла. От усталости он едва держался на ногах, пустой желудок сводило судорогой. Необходимо было устроить привал, дождаться рассвета – сейчас он разве что ноги себе переломает. Роше сгрёб в кучу сухие ветки, валявшиеся под старым ясенем и развёл костёр. В сумке, помимо медикаментов, лежала ещё и фляга с водой, которой там осталась примерно половина, успевшая зачерстветь краюшка хлеба и – невиданный деликатес – несколько полосок вяленной говядины, невероятно жёсткой и побелевшей от соли. Роше расположился у костра и оторвал от хлеба ломоть. Разводя огонь, он был уверен, что так ему будет спокойнее, но, кажется, вышло наоборот. Тьма, на контрасте с ярким пламенем, казалась ещё более глубокой и угрожающей, разглядеть, что там происходит, было теперь почти невозможно, а значит, происходить там могло всё, что угодно. Роше убрал остатки хлеба в сумку, погасил костёр, засыпав пламя землёй, поплотнее завернулся в плащ и облокотился спиной на толстый, поросший мягким мхом ствол. Ещё минуту назад ему казалось, он настолько устал, что уснёт сразу же, как только примет подходящую позу и закроет глаза. На деле это оказалось не так просто. Лес вокруг определённо оживал, сейчас, оставшись с ним наедине, не имея возможности отвлечься на дорогу, Роше ощущал это особенно чётко. Вдалеке хрустнула сухая ветка. Кусты зашумели, словно что-то осторожно пробиралось через них. Откуда-то со стороны болот под обрывом снова раздался высокий, визгливый звук, но уже тише – как будто запоздалое эхо.  
Роше открыл глаза и подождал, пока зрение адаптируется к темноте. Его посетила идея. Он привстал и посмотрел наверх. На высоте его роста от ствола ясеня отходила широкая, прочная на вид ветка. Он встал, отошёл на несколько шагов, давая себе место, разбежался и, уперевшись подошвой ноги в ствол, оттолкнулся от него вверх, цепляясь руками за ветку. Та, в свою очередь, даже не шелохнулась – хороший знак. Он подтянулся, слегка раскачавшись, и закинул на ветку корпус, ложась на неё животом. Затем, подобрав ноги, он передвинулся к стволу.  
Поверхность была жёсткой, поросшие мхом ствол и корни были в этом плане куда более удачным местом для ночлега, но, устроившись почти в двух метрах от земли, Роше почувствовал себя в куда большей безопасности, чем внизу, и это было намного важнее физического комфорта. Он поёрзал ещё немного, благо, ширина ветки это позволяла, подоткнул плащ и расположил ладонь на рукояти меча. Ему вдруг стало почти смешно – этот способ ночёвки обычно избирали скоя’таэли, частенько вынужденные ночевать в лесах вроде этого. Это давало как возможность отдохнуть в относительной безопасности, так и преимущество при атаке, позволяя застрелить противника из лука, не привлекая при этом особого внимания. Подумав об этом, Роше вспомнил об оставленном в доме у Анны арбалете. Он не стал брать его с собой, желая избежать излишнего внимания. Впрочем, едва ли его наличие сейчас что-то изменило. Стрелял он весьма неплохо, но с лучниками «белок» ему было не сравниться — сидя на дереве и в темноте, он бы наверняка промазал. Тот же Йорвет, кажется, мог поразить цель из любой позиции, и даже отсутствие у него правого глаза не было тому помехой. Интересно, кстати, что с ним сейчас? Последнее, что Роше слышал о нём и его отряде, была та история, когда во время осады Вергена армией Хенсельта, они эффектно появились откуда-то из лесов в самый разгар боя, и своими стрелами выкосили половину хенсельтовой пехоты, тем самым, преломив ход битвы. Впрочем, вскоре после этого в Верген наведались ещё и нильфы, которые сравняли город с землёй. С тех пор про Йорвета, а вместе с ним, и про эту аэдирнскую девицу, к которой он примкнул — Саскию, никаких новостей не было. Роше, впрочем, их и не искал – в последнее время ему было не до того. Да и откуда этим новостям было появиться – едва ли Йорвет пережил этот штурм, нильфы там камня на камне не оставили. Подумав об этом, Роше ощутил что-то вроде обиды. Он столько лет провёл, выслеживая его, строя планы и мечтая лично перерезать этому остроухому выродку горло, а его наверняка зарубил мечом какой-нибудь нильфгаардский юнец. Впрочем, за последние месяцы и сам Роше вынужденно пересмотрел свои приоритеты, и первенство в списке тех, чью голову он бы с радостью снёс с плеч, теперь занимали несколько иные личности, основательно потеснив Йорвета. Вскоре усталость взяла своё. Мысли начали путаться, и Роше, окончательно прекративший вслушиваться в шорохи вокруг, наконец провалился в сон.  
Он снова брёл по болоту. Сквозь туман проглядывало солнце – большое, тусклое и тёмно-багровое. Он пригляделся и понял, что это не туман, а дым, который столбами поднимался от пожарищ, десятками тянувшихся вдоль горизонта. Он уже видел это – во время первой войны с Нильфгаардом. Лёгкие, как тогда, наполнились едким дымом, а сердце заколотилось в панике. Он сделал ещё шаг и почувствовал, как почва разъезжается под ногами, и сапоги вязнут в чём-то мягком и скользком. Он посмотрел вниз и почувствовал, как к горлу подкатывает тошнота – там, внизу, были фрагменты тел, лишь слегка присыпанные землёй. Тела были и на поверхности – повсюду, и как он их только раньше их не заметил? Одни были совсем ещё свежими, не обсохшими от крови, другие уже начали гнить и в ранах копошились черви. Он замер в ужасе, отчаянно ища глазами хоть что-то, за что можно было ухватиться, чтобы выбраться из этого кошмара, как вдруг взгляд выхватил среди сваленных в кучу тел знакомые светлые волосы. Он бросился туда, утопая в кровавой трясине, упал на колени, не обращая внимания на поднявшиеся брызги чужой крови и ещё какой-то дряни, перевернул тело. Это была она – Бьянка – ещё живая. Он видел это: под рёбрами в развороченной грудной клетке (сейчас он особенно четко понимал, почему она называется именно так) колотилось сердце. Бьянка вдруг дёрнулась, открыла жуткие, мёртвые глаза и, глядя прямо ему в лицо, прохрипела: «Ты не успел. Почему?». Она вытянула руку, её пальцы, покрытые засохшей кровью, с почерневшими изломанными ногтями, сомкнулись на его горле. Он вскочил, отшвырнул от себя тело, и понял, что по пояс провалился в это жуткое месиво, а уши вдруг заложило от страшного, потустороннего воя — такого же, как он слышал в лесу. Замерев, он успел сделать лишь короткий, отчаянный вдох, и тяжёлая, липкая и влажная темнота накрыла его с головой.  
Роше вздрогнул и, тяжело дыша, открыл глаза. Сердце бешено колотилось. Он всё ещё был в лесу, кругом было темно, но, моргнув несколько раз, он понял, что темнота эта не кромешная. Он отчётливо видел собственные руки в перчатках с обрезанными пальцами, мог различить грибы, белеющие в траве и силуэты деревьев на фоне тёмного неба, как это бывает в ясную лунную ночь. Вот только на небе по-прежнему не было ни луны, ни звёзд. Казалось, это сам лес светился тусклым, синеватым светом. Роше тряхнул головой. Он вдруг понял, что сидит на покрытой росой траве. Какого черта? Он чётко помнил, как засыпал, устроившись на толстой ветке ясеня. Роше резко вскочил на ноги, и чуть было не рухнул обратно – в воздухе снова разнёсся всё тот же жуткий вой, который он слышал вечером накануне и который потом был в его кошмаре. Только теперь он шёл не со стороны обрыва, а словно отовсюду, рассыпаясь на сотни голосов, то стихая, то вновь набирая силу. Роше обессилено упал на колени, рука сама, рефлекторно выхватила из ножен меч. Казалось, прошла целая вечность, прежде чем этот жуткий звук наконец стих, и какое-то время он слышал только, как шумит в ушах его собственная кровь, да с дикой скоростью колотится гоняющее её по сосудам сердце.   
Внезапно, лес вокруг осветился ярче, и Роше увидел, как совершенно потусторонние, сине-зелёные всполохи поднимались вверх со всех сторон от него, освещая застилающий низины туман. Тот, в свою очередь, странно задрожал, меняя свои очертания, и тогда Роше увидел их. Полупрозрачные, призрачные фигуры, сотканные из дымки, медленно вставали из тумана. Он слышал их голоса – неразборчивое бормотание, визгливый смех и яростный, захлёбывающийся шёпот. Страх царапал кожу; парализованный ужасом, он не мог разобрать ни слова, но понимал – они знают, что он здесь, видят его и обращаются к нему. Роше снова закрыл глаза и изо всех сил вцепился в рукоять меча. Он прекрасно знал, что вздумай эти твари – призраки, духи, чем бы они ни были – напасть на него, сталь его не спасёт, тут поможет разве что серебро. Голоса призраков слились в однообразный, монотонный вой, кругом что-то шумело и трещало. За свои неполные тридцать шесть лет он успел повидать три войны, несколько раз пережить гибель близких и важных для него людей и пройти через невероятное количество другого дерьма, но впервые за всё это время ему действительно захотелось молиться, только вот он понял, что не знает, как и кому. Поэтому он просто замер на месте, не двигаясь и не открывая глаз, продолжая сжимать рукоять бесполезного меча с такой силой, что пальцы наверняка побелели.


	3. Глава 3

Казалось, само это место не желало его присутствия. Ветки цеплялись за плащ, норовили хлестнуть по лицу, толстые вывороченные корни лезли под ноги. Давно никем не хоженная, еле различимая в траве тропа вдруг резко пошла вниз, сапог зацепился за какой-то корень, и Йорвет рефлекторно схватился за какое-то деревце, чтобы удержать равновесие. Плечо тут же прошило резкой, нестерпимой болью, от которой потемнело в глазах, и он сдавленно застонал сквозь зубы.  
Он вошёл в этот лес, собираясь дойти до заброшенных туннелей, осмотреть раны, привести себя в порядок и решить, что ему делать дальше. Теперь, спустя несколько часов пути, Йорвет знал: на самом деле, он пришёл сюда умирать. Ладонь левой руки жгло огнём, глубокие порезы, кое-как замотанные какой-то тряпкой, не позволяли пошевелить пальцами; рана на правом плече, наскоро забитая им тканью рубашки, чтобы остановить кровь, воспалилась, вспыхивая мучительной распирающей болью. Сами по себе эти ранения были не слишком серьёзными — ему доставалось и похуже, поначалу он их даже не ощущал. Но адреналин спал, проснулась боль, которая вскоре стала нестерпимой, его начало бросать то в жар, то в холод, сознание путалось, ноги подкашивались от слабости. На лес опускались сумерки, Йорвет отлично помнил, что здесь происходит в темноте и понимал — в таком состоянии он вряд ли это переживёт. Он знал, что однажды ему придётся умереть, борьба, которую он вёл, не оставляла иных вариантов и этот факт уже давно не пугал его, но всё же до последнего момента он надеялся, что сумеет сделать это как-то более достойно. В схватке с противником, хотя бы равным ему по силам, с оружием в руках. Но не в одиночестве, посреди проклятого, кишащего призраками леса, от сепсиса, вызванного заразой, попавшей в рану, которую ему нанёс какой-то паршивый темерский дезертир.  
До руин когда-то располагавшегося здесь эльфского города оставалось совсем немного, в нормальном состоянии он бы преодолел этот путь за час. Йорвет с трудом перевёл дыхание и сделал ещё один шаг, уже из чистого упрямства. Он понимал: даже если он успеет добраться туда до темноты, это его не спасёт.  
***

 

Роше вздрогнул и открыл глаза. Судя по всему, уже настало утро. Впрочем, он едва ли был уверен в том, что это именно утро — его окружало всё то же тусклое туманное безвременье. Призраки исчезли, лес снова погрузился в мёртвую, неестественную тишину. Роше встал. Ноги едва слушались, он ощущал чудовищную слабость во всём теле. Меч соскользнул с колен, шлёпнувшись на траву — похоже, он так и сжимал его рукоять в пальцах всё это время. Роше нервно огляделся по сторонам. Примерно в тридцати шагах он увидел тот самый ясень, в ветвях которого устраивался на ночлег, подойдя ближе, нашёл под ним и сумку с медикаментами. Он открыл её дрожащими руками и проверил — всё было на месте. Неожиданно мысль о том, что те призраки могли позариться на лекарства, остатки воды, чёрствый хлеб или, чего доброго, твердокаменную говядину, показалась ему ужасно весёлой. Он коротко и нервно рассмеялся, и эхо рассмеялось ему в ответ. По коже пробежали мурашки. Отсюда надо было срочно убираться. Ещё одну такую ночь он не переживёт.  
Роше нашёл взглядом крупный, поросший травой и грибами поваленный ствол. Неподалёку от него будет небольшой спуск, потом — заросли терновника, а дальше он уже выйдет к тому месту, где слышал журчание ручья. По крайней мере, ему очень хотелось в это верить.  
Терновник он действительно нашёл — его лохматые кусты, усыпанные мелкими белыми цветами, росли там же, где и вчера, ничуть не изменившись. Роше по-прежнему потряхивало после жуткой ночи, в голову лезли навязчивые мысли. Больше всего его пугало то, что он снова не знал, какое сейчас время суток. Сумерки могли опуститься на лес в любой момент, а оснований надеяться, что вчерашнее представление не повторится, у него не было. Более того, он уже не был уверен и в том, сколько дней провёл в этом кошмарном лесу. Он вспомнил историю, которую рассказывал когда-то один парень из его отряда, ещё в те времена, когда Роше сам был новобранцем. По его словам, как-то раз, во время одного из сражений целый полк солдат, двигаясь по лесной лощине, вошёл в туман и исчез — из тумана уже никто не вышел, а все проводимые командованием расследования так и не принесли никаких результатов.* В то время Роше не придал этому рассказу особого значения — они, тогда ещё не видевшие настоящей войны, частенько травили подобные байки во время привалов, чтобы пощекотать нервы себе и другим. Сейчас он уже не был уверен в том, что это просто байка и отчаянно пытался вспомнить, не об этих ли лесах тогда шла речь.  
Туман снова начал сгущаться, опускаясь всё ниже. Роше продолжал свой путь, стараясь перемещаться только по возвышенностям, и это уже не казалось ему таким уж иррациональным. Двигаться дальше было всё сложнее, волнами накатывала какая-то вязкая, противная слабость. Пару раз, когда было совсем уж невмоготу, он останавливался, чтобы перевести дух. Желудок сводило от голода, но кусок не лез в горло, и в конечном итоге он просто решил больше не тратить времени на попытки перекусить. Места вокруг вокруг были совсем ему незнакомы — или он просто не узнавал их? Спустившись по склону туда, где он вчера, как ему казалось, слышал ручей, Роше оказался в лощине, напоминающей огромный котёл с пологими, ровными стенами. На дне её ничего не было — даже тумана — только валялись камни да росли какие-то неизвестные ему грибы с красными шляпками. Он нерешительно застыл, глядя на них, и вдруг почувствовал, как к горлу подступил панический, парализующий ужас. Он даже не мог объяснить, что его вызывает, просто чувствовал, что вниз ему лучше не спускаться. Усилием воли Роше заставил себя отвернуться и снова подняться наверх.  
Вскарабкавшись обратно, он подошёл к небольшой рощице, внимательно оглядел стволы нескольких деревьев. Кора со стороны лощины была ощутимо темнее. Похоже, в какой-то момент он слишком сильно сдал влево и пропустил нужный спуск. Сейчас ему просто надо вернуться немного назад и… Роше спрятал лицо в ладонях, чувствуя, что рациональные доводы уже не помогают и его охватывает отчаяние. Чем он вообще думал, отправляясь сюда? Да даже встреча с нифльгаардским патрулём была лучше, чем это — от патруля, по крайней мере, знаешь, чего ожидать. Конечно, сумку с лекарствами они бы у него скорее всего отобрали, но сам бы он как-нибудь да отбрехался. А теперь что? Возможно, в лучшем случае, Анна всё же сумеет помочь Бьянке и та, оправившись, самостоятельно присоединится к остальному отряду у границы. А если с лечением ничего не выйдет и Бьянка умрёт там от заражения, так его и не дождавшись? Или всё же излечится, но ломанётся в эти ёбаные леса, искать его? Ещё неизвестно, что хуже. Роше в отчаянии огляделся вокруг. Ему вдруг показалось, что несколькими метрами левее от того места, где стоял он сам, трава как будто растёт чуть реже. Он подошёл ближе — так и было. Вдоль края лощины тянулась почти заросшая, едва заметная тропа. Неужели он наконец-то вышел хоть куда-то? Он задумался. Впереди тропинка сворачивала к западу, если, конечно, единственный доступный ему сейчас способ сориентироваться по сторонам света не обманывал. Вряд ли он выйдет по ней к Дубовицам, но, возможно, она приведёт его к одному из мелких поселений, разбросанных вдоль большака. Эта мысль придала ему сил, и Роше, достав из сумки флягу с водой и сделав пару глотков, двинулся по тропе.  
***

 

Сил этих, впрочем, хватило ненадолго. Спустя час (впрочем, Роше не был уверен в том, что прошло именно столько — восприятие времени давно сбилось) он так никуда и не вышел. Тропа то почти исчезала из виду, то снова появлялась, провела его по какой-то низине, по обе стороны которой высились почти отвесные склоны, соединяемые поваленным стволом сосны как мостом, затем благодаря ей он оказался в зарослях каких-то кустов, смутно напоминающих малину, и теперь эта тропа снова вела его по лесу, петляя среди деревьев. Начинало темнеть. На лес опускались сумерки, туман, наоборот, поднимался из низин, искажая очертания кустов и не позволяя толком разглядеть ничего, что располагалось бы дальше двадцати шагов. Роше снова слышал, как что-то шуршит и ворочается в траве, и с каждой минутой это было всё сложнее игнорировать. Он стиснул зубы и вынул из ножен меч. Продолжать идти — вот всё, что он сейчас может.  
Внезапно он отчётливо услышал, как неподалёку хрустнула ветка. Он замер. За деревьями, где тропа перед ним уходила влево, кто-то был. Он тяжело брёл мимо деревьев, цепляя по пути ветки. Роше напряжённо вслушивался, затаив дыхание. Версию с животным он отбросил почти сразу — кто бы там ни был, он явно передвигался на двух ногах. Роше медленно, стараясь, чтобы его собственные шаги по времени совпадали с шагами того, кто двигался ему навстречу, свернул с тропы, прячась за широким стволом какого-то старого дерева. Кто-то замер в паре метров от него, будто бы тоже прислушиваясь, немного постоял и снова двинулся вперёд. Роше осторожно снял с плеча сумку, мягко пристроил её на траву и снова прислушался. Лучшей защитой в таких случаях он считал нападение, поэтому, коротко выдохнув, он плавно перенёс вес на правую ногу, разворачиваясь и, вместе с тем, выходя из-за дерева обратно на тропу, так, чтобы оказаться прямо перед неизвестным субьектом. Ещё доля секунды, и острие его меча, резко выброшенного вперёд, расположилось точно напротив горла высокой фигуры, одетой, как и сам Роше, в тёмный дорожный плащ, капюшон которого почти целиком скрывал лицо.  
Фигура замерла. У Роше было несколько секунд, чтобы оценить того, кто стоял перед ним, и этого хватило, чтобы уловить в его осанке, манере держаться, линии подбородка, что-то невероятно знакомое. Роящиеся в голове подозрения не успели оформиться во что-то конкретное, как прозвучавший голос моментально развеял их, заставив Роше в очередной раз усомниться в реальности происходящего:  
— Вернон Роше… Невероятно — я только что вспоминал о тебе, но чтобы встретить тебя здесь? Быть того не может.  
С этими словами, он отточенным, самую малость театральным жестом мотнул головой, откидывая капюшон и изумлённо уставился на Роше своим единственным глазом.  
Роше, в свою очередь, молча пялился на него в ответ, продолжая сжимать выставленный вперёд меч и словно эхо повторяя в своей голове последнюю фразу — «Быть того не может».  
— Я всё равно не в состоянии с тобой драться, так что, либо уже ударь сам, либо опусти меч, — голос Йорвета звучал устало и, вместе с тем, напряжённо.  
Роше неуверенно опустил меч, всё ещё не понимая, действительно ли перед ним стоит тот, кого он видит, или этот чёртов лес снова играет с ним, насылая очередной кошмарный сон?  
— Что ты вообще делаешь один среди этого леса? — продолжил Йорвет, пока Роше внимательно вглядывался в его лицо, словно пытаясь найти там что-то, подтверждающее реальность происходящего. Он успел отметить, что на Йорвете нет его знаменитого головного убора — широкого карминового платка, закреплённого таким образом, чтобы скрывать правую половину лица, и искалеченная правая глазница в густых сумерках смотрелась жутким тёмным провалом на его лице.  
Пауза затянулась, Роше понял, что от него действительно ждут ответа. Интуиция подсказывала ему, что происходящее сейчас абсолютно реально, но это не делало его менее абсурдным. Он открыл рот и, сам не понимая, почему, хриплым голосом ответил как есть:  
— Пытаюсь через этот лес срезать путь до Дубовиц.  
— Вот как, — протянул Йорвет. — Тогда ты опоздал — там уже одно пепелище осталось.  
Роше оцепенел. На то, чтобы осознать смысл услышанного, ему потребовалось около пары секунд.  
— Какое?.. Чёрт, что там произошло?  
Всё случилось очень быстро. Он шагнул вперёд, мгновенно сокращая расстояние между ними, и Йорвет, явно этого не ожидавший, непроизвольно отшатнулся. Роше, с трудом себя контролируя, схватил его за плечо, словно испугавшись, что тот сбежит или исчезнет. Йорвет, вдруг сдавленно застонав, дёрнулся и перехватил его руку. Роше ослабил хватку, лицо Йорвета в этот момент оказалось так близко от его собственного, что Роше увидел, как резко вдруг расширился его зрачок, в один момент почти перекрывая радужку. Йорвет коротко вдохнул, словно собираясь что-то сказать, но вместо этого замер, взгляд его поплыл, пальцы на мгновение судорожно сжали запястье Роше, а потом он вдруг резко рухнул на землю, потянув его за собой.  
Роше, выронив меч, который он всё ещё держал в руке, не слишком удачно приземлился на собственный локоть, рефлекторно оттолкнул от себя тело и сел, потрясённо уставившись в одну точку. Нет, похоже, всё это точно происходит с ним на самом деле. Он перевёл взгляд на Йорвета, который по-прежнему лежал на боку, даже не пытаясь встать и всё так же пялясь в никуда. Дыхание его было рваным и хриплым. Роше склонился над ним и осторожно взял за запястье, проверяя пульс. Кожа была обжигающе горячей, а сердце, судя по всему, колотилось как бешеное. Роше отметил, что ладонь Йорвета замотана какой-то тряпкой, покрытой бурыми пятнами, нахмурившись, аккуратно перевернул его на спину. Сквозь ткань плаща на правом плече расплывалось ещё одно тёмное пятно. Он осторожно расстегнул пряжку. Под плащом обнаружилась куртка из плотной замши, вспоротая чем-то острым и тоже насквозь пропитанная кровью. Осторожно, чтобы случайно ничего не повредить, Роше расстегнул крючки застёжки и отогнул ворот. В лицо ударило жаром, рана явно была воспалена, но того тяжёлого, тошнотворного запаха, почувствовав который единожды, было уже невозможно забыть, он не почувствовал. Роше отстранился, задумчиво глядя на сумку, лежавшую под деревом. С одной стороны, медикаменты предназначались для Бьянки, и Йорвет был последним существом в этом мире, которому он был готов их отдать. С другой… Дубовицы. Роше вздрогнул. Конечно, Йорвета лихорадило и фраза, брошенная им, прежде чем провалиться в забытье, могла не иметь никакого отношения к реальности. Но что если это правда и он что-то об этом знает? Сердце тревожно кольнуло, и он поспешил скорее переключиться на другую мысль. Судя по постановке задаваемых им вопросов, Йорвет знал и о том, что с этим лесом что-то не так, и это не слишком его удивляло. Вполне возможно, он знает и что именно за чертовщина тут происходит как отсюда выбраться? Сумерки неумолимо опускались на лес, решение надо было принимать сейчас. Роше бросил ещё один взгляд на Йорвета, затем — на сумку, вздохнув, подтянул её к себе и начал перебирать содержимое. В конце-концов, выбора у него особо и нет, поступи он иначе, эти лекарства скорее всего вообще никому не пригодятся.  
Нужный пузырёк попался ему не сразу. Маленький, непримечательный, выполненный из обычного тёмно-коричневого стекла, он обошёлся ему в половину тех денег, отданных за всё, что было в этой сумке. Ран его содержимое не залечит, но, по крайней мере, поможет быстро привести Йорвета в чувство и получить от него хоть какие-то ответы. Роше, всё ещё не вполне веря в то, что действительно это делает, вынул пробку, свободной рукой разжал его мелкие и ровные — эльфьи — зубы и аккуратно влил примерно половину содержимого. По словам знахаря, эффект должен был появиться примерно через пятнадцать минут, и эти пятнадцать минут были самыми долгими в жизни Роше. Вокруг по-прежнему шелестело и возилось нечто невидимое. Сумерки окрашивали лес блёкло-голубым, стволы деревьев на этом фоне казались почти чёрными. Роше не выдержал, снова склонился над Йорветом и довольно бесцеремонно похлопал его по щеке. Как ни странно, это возымело эффект: Йорвет вяло дёрнулся, несколько раз моргнул, абсолютно осмысленным взглядом посмотрел сначала на Роше, потом — на пузырёк, который он всё ещё держал в руке, и хрипло спросил:  
— Что ты мне дал?  
— Не важно. Ты знаешь, что происходит в этом лесу?  
Йорвет медленно и осторожно приподнялся на локте, на мгновение скривившись от боли, и уставился куда-то в глубь леса.  
— Туман, призраки, жуткие звуки и дурные сны? — Йорвет усмехнулся. — Конечно. Этот лес проклят.  
— Вся эта дрянь может как-либо навредить?  
— Физически — едва ли, сами призраки абсолютно бесплотны, а рядом с ними не уживается никто и ничто. Но происходящее здесь может довольно быстро свести с ума, и тогда последствия могут быть непредсказуемы.  
— Да уж, это я уже заметил, — Роше наконец засунул пузырёк с остатками жидкости обратно в сумку. — Ты знаешь, как отсюда выбраться?  
— Знаю, — коротко ответил Йорвет.  
— Хорошо. Предлагаю тебе сделку. Мне нужно добраться до Дубовиц, как можно скорее. А тебе, — Роше слегка встряхнул сумку и склянки в ней звякнули, — Нужно обработать раны и принять что-то, что убьёт ту заразу, которую в них занесло, пока она не убила тебя. На твоё счастье, я могу тебе в этом помочь. Если ты, в свою очередь, выведешь меня из леса.  
Йорвет кивнул.  
— Даже не думай попытаться меня наебать. Я, в свою очередь, даю слово, что сделаю всё, что в моих силах, чтобы ты не сдох в этом лесу. Потом мы выйдем отсюда, разойдёмся каждый в свою сторону, и, видят боги, если я встречу тебя ещё раз, отрежу тебе голову, как и обещал. Уверен, впрочем, что ты попытаешься сделать со мной то же самое. Но пока между нами действует этот договор, каждый из нас другого и пальцем не смеет тронуть.  
На всём протяжении этой речи, лицо Йорвета сохраняло непроницаемое выражение. Не перебивая, он дослушал до конца и, глядя Роше прямо в глаза, произнёс:  
— Хорошо. Я принимаю эту сделку. И да. Мы, Aen Seidhe, всегда держим своё слово. В отличие от вас. Так что это не тебе тут стоило бы волноваться.  
— О, за меня можешь быть спокоен. «Живи, и помни, кто сохранил тебе жизнь», — издевательски копируя интонации, процитировал он фразу, которой Йорвет завершил их предыдущую встречу во Флотзамском лесу. Тот лишь криво усмехнулся в ответ и спросил:  
— Сколько будет действовать то, чем ты меня напоил?  
— Пару часов. Но это если повезёт. Это средство позволяет быстро снять симптомы, если не обработать раны, то вскоре лихорадка вернётся. Сколько отсюда до Дубовиц?  
Йорвет покачал головой:  
— Часов десять, а то и больше. Уже темнеет, мы не успеем. Недалеко отсюда есть безопасное место. Мы можем провести там ночь, а утром я выведу тебя, куда захочешь. Если, конечно, буду в состоянии это сделать.  
Роше промолчал, вглядываясь в стелящийся вокруг синеватый туман. Он до последнего надеялся, что они находятся где-то на окраине леса. Впрочем, выбирать, опять же, не приходилось. Он кивнул:  
— Ладно, идём. А по пути расскажешь мне всё, что тебе известно о произошедшем в деревне.

Примечания:  
* — Исчезновение Норфолкского полка, реальная и довольно известная, пусть и не факт, что сверхъестественная история.


	4. Глава 4

Они сошли с тропы и Йорвет повёл его по каким-то совсем уж неочевидным, одному ему известным ориентирам. Впрочем, вариант, что на самом деле он, несмотря на уговор, всё же пытается завести его в чащу, Роше всерьёз не рассматривал. Во-первых, он знал, что представители этого народа действительно до идиотизма верны своему слову. Во-вторых, едва ли Йорвет был сейчас в состоянии с ним справиться — насколько Роше успел заметить, у него не было при себе никакого оружия, да и действие лекарства слабело, постепенно лишая его сил. О произошедшем в Дубовицах Йорвет поведал не так уж и много. С его слов выходило, что нильфы в пух и прах разнесли темерские отряды в полях, и вошли в деревню вчера ночью. Подробностей того, что именно произошло дальше, он не знал. Кажется, у местных вышел какой-то конфликт с захватчиками, началась резня, вспыхнул пожар. К утру на месте, где стояла деревня, остались лишь обгорелые остовы хат, трупы местных жителей, да кучка мародёров, пытавшихся конкурировать за эту территорию со стянувшимися на запах падали трупоедами.  
— И кто из них тебя так отделал? Трупоеды или мародёры? — угрюмо поинтересовался Роше. Веры в то, что Бьянка до сих пор жива, оставалось всё меньше. Он не мог избавиться от мысли, что отправься он в Драконью Рощу на пару часов раньше, всего этого можно было бы избежать. Отчаяние напополам с бессилием одолевали его, казалось, вчерашний кошмарный сон становится явью.  
Йорвет проигнорировал вопрос и продолжил:  
— Если ты хочешь там что-то найти, и полагаешь, что оно уцелело после пожара и до него не добрались мародёры, то можешь вернуться туда и попытаться поискать. Но вот если ты хотел там с кем-то встретиться… Не думаю, что эту ночь пережили многие, но те, кому это удалось, скорее всего отправились в лагерь беженцев в долине Эрны. Пепелище и лагерь находятся по разные стороны от этого леса, решай, куда тебе нужнее. Сам я, после того, как закончу все дела с тобой, в любом случае отправлюсь в долину.  
Роше задумался. Надежда была слабой, но попробовать стоило.  
— Как скоро возможно будет добраться до этого лагеря?  
— Если выйдем с утра и всё пойдёт нормально, то уже к закату того же дня.  
Роше кивнул, пытаясь сжиться с мыслью, что даже если ему удастся выбраться из этого места, количество проблем, которые ему предстоит решать, сократится разве что незначительно.  
Лес редел, вскоре они вышли к небольшому, каменистому пригорку, поросшему кустарником. Подъём дался Йорвету нелегко — судя по всему, его снова начинало лихорадить. Роше не горел желанием ему помогать, но вариантов у него было не много — не ночевать же здесь, среди кустов. В особо крутом месте он молча подставил ему локоть. Йорвет так же не сказал ни слова, но отказываться от помощи не стал. Они взобрались по склону, и Роше увидел развалины огромного сооружения, белеющие внизу перед ними. По территории Темерии было разбросано немало руин городов, построенных Aen Seidhe, но такого он ещё не встречал. Масштабы и величие этого места, пусть и переживающего не лучшие свои времена, поражали. Роше, впрочем, был сейчас абсолютно не в том настроении, чтобы восхищаться памятниками древней архитектуры, и лишь сухо поинтересовался:  
— Это и есть твоё безопасное место?  
— Да. Призраки сюда не ходят, — откликнулся Йорвет, оглядывая развалины.  
— Почему, интересно? Ваша эльфская магия их отпугивает что ли? — Роше не смог удержаться от сарказма.  
— Да, — коротко ответил Йорвет, совершенно не обращая внимания на его едкий тон. — Идём, нам сюда.  
С этими словами он двинулся к одной из террас, переступив через груду битого мрамора и обогнув поросший мхом обломок колонны. Роше ничего не оставалось, кроме как последовать за ним.  
Йорвет прошёл вдоль кустов, плотно обступивших сплошное каменное основание террасы, раздвинул заросли и, посмотрев на Роше, приглашающе кивнул. Подойдя, он увидел заросшую, частично заваленную камнями арку с высоким сводом. За ней следовал узкий коридор, через несколько метров заканчивающийся лестницей, ступени которой вели вниз, в черноту. Йорвет, который шёл впереди, остановился.  
— В темноте мы не спустимся, но слева и справа перед лестницей должны быть два факела. У тебя есть чем добыть огонь?  
Роше запустил руку в сумку, зарываясь в её содержимое и, спустя несколько секунд, извлёк оттуда кремень. Зрение успело адаптироваться к темноте, и он действительно смог разглядеть пучок лучин, закреплённый в причудливо выкованной подставке. Помучавшись некоторое время, он, наконец, сумел высечь искру и поджечь его. Убрав в ножны меч, лезвие которого послужило ему огнивом, он вынул факел из подставки и, пройдя вперёд, осветил лестницу. Они осторожно спустились по разбитым ступеням и оказались на террасе, состоящей из расположенных на разном уровне площадок, соединённых системой лестниц, арок и переходов. Плющ обвивал колонны и карабкался по стенам, с потолка свисали корни деревьев, что росли наверху, мраморные плиты, которыми был облицован пол, в одних местах раскрошились, в других вообще отсутствовали, и их успели заменить вездесущие грибы и мох. Пахло землёй и сыростью. Одна из лестниц вела в коридор, расположенный уровнем ниже, миновав который, они оказались в средних размеров прямоугольном зале.  
Из этого зала вели ещё три арки. Одна была наглухо завалена камнями, две другие зияли темнотой. У дальней стены Роше заметил пятно — когда-то здесь разводили костёр. Откуда-то снизу доносилось журчание воды. Йорвет прошёл по залу и сел на пол, обессиленно прислонившись спиной к поросшей мхом колонне. Его взгляд отсвечивал влажным, лихорадочным блеском, дыхание участилось, по телу проходила мелкая дрожь. Роше нахмурился. Тянуть с обработкой ран явно не стоило. Остатки углей в кострище отсырели и ни на что не годились, и он с сомнением посмотрел наверх, где чернел коридор. После вчерашнего его не слишком тянуло на открытые пространства в тёмное время суток, но нужно было где-то раздобыть сухих веток. Он пожалел, что не подумал спросить, распространяется ли безопасная от призраков зона и на прилегающие к руинам окрестности. Задавать этот вопрос сейчас уже не имело смысла — едва ли Йорвет был в состоянии поддерживать хоть какой-то диалог. Поколебавшись ещё несколько секунд, Роше наконец решился. Оставив сумку на полу, он двинулся вверх по лестнице, вернул зажжённый факел в подставку и, миновав коридор, вышел прямо в ночь.  
В первые несколько секунд его снова охватило острое чувство тревоги и дискомфорта. На тёмном и тусклом небе, как и вчера, не было ни звёзд, ни луны. Воздух был сырым и каким-то застоявшимся — как будто он вошёл в погреб, который долгое время никто не открывал. Впрочем, оглядевшись вокруг, Роше заметил, что тумана здесь значительно меньше, чем в остальном лесу. Руины возвышались над ним, но это не угнетало — наоборот, казалось, что они действительно способны обеспечить ему защиту от происходящего в лесу, чем бы оно ни было. Стоя под высокими обвалившимися сводами, среди обломков колонн и разбитых лестниц, Роше впервые за несколько суток вдруг неожиданно почувствовал себя в безопасности. Впрочем, времени насладиться этим ощущением у него не было и он поспешил сосредоточиться на том, для чего он сюда пришёл — поиске сухих веток.  
Вскоре он уже вернулся в зал с охапкой хвороста, и яркие отблески пламени замелькали по тёмным стенам. Йорвету явно становилось всё хуже. Резкие, контрастные тени, ложившиеся на лицо, ещё больше заострили его черты, дыхание было хриплым и тяжёлым, его трясло в ознобе.  
Роше поспешно вытряхнул содержимое сумки прямо на поросшие мхом плиты пола и принялся перебирать бутылочки и склянки. В первую очередь в дело пошли остатки содержимого чудодейственного пузырька — обработать раны, пока Йорвет находится в полубессознательном состоянии, будет сложно, к тому же, у Роше не было уверенности в том, что он не сгорит от лихорадки до того, как остальные средства наконец подействуют.  
К тому моменту, как Йорвет пришёл в себя, всё уже было готово. В пустом пузырьке Роше развёл водой немного краснолюдского спирта, чтобы промыть раны, подготовил нарезанную на полосы чистую ткань — перевязочный материал был тем единственным, чего у травницы было в достатке, но Роше на всякий случай решил прихватить и его. Йорвет некоторое время наблюдал за приготовлениями, затем встал, пошатываясь от слабости и принялся расстёгивать пряжку плаща. Его движения были неуверенными, видно было, что процесс даётся ему с трудом. В голове у Роше мелькнула мысль, что, наверное, стоило ему помочь, но он так и не решился сделать этого, продолжая уже в третий раз перечитывать записку, которую знахарь приложил к медикаментам (не то что бы это было действительно необходимо).  
Наконец, Йорвет снял плащ, справился с застёжками куртки и снова устроился у колонны рядом с костром. Роше присел рядом, склонившись над ним и принялся аккуратно расшнуровывать ворот рубашки — ткань, пропитавшаяся кровью, успела присохнуть, и едва ли он смог бы избавиться от неё самостоятельно, не навредив себе. Смачивая кожу водой из фляги, он отделил особенно крупные волокна и наконец смог рассмотреть рану. Глубокая, но неширокая, с ровными краями она, похоже, была нанесена ударом достаточно длинного, узкого и острого лезвия. Значит, всё-таки мародёры. Роше примерно прикинул картину произошедшего: судя по всему, удар был нанесён сбоку, из «слепой» зоны. Судя по характерным порезам, пересекающим ладонь левой руки, Йорвет схватился ею за лезвие клинка и просто выдернул его из раны. Зная его характер, легко было представить, что дальше противник, скорее всего, получил этим же клинком по зубам. Роше смочил кусок ткани смесью воды и спирта и принялся обрабатывать рану. Йорвет терпеливо переносил эту малоприятную процедуру, лишь изредка вздрагивая и морщась от боли.  
— Так всё же, что за проклятие лежит над этим лесом?  
Задавая этот вопрос, Роше преследовал сразу две цели: во-первых, получить больше информации о том, с чем пришлось столкнуться, а во-вторых, идея потратить почти все имеющиеся у него медикаменты, спасая от гибели того, кому он не так давно был готов самолично свернуть шею, по-прежнему казалась ему издевательской, а тягостное молчание начинало здорово действовать ему на нервы.  
— Когда-то давно, сотни лет назад, в этих краях было людское святилище. Храм, — начал Йорвет. — В нём поклонялись древним и суровым богам. Жрецы, жившие при этом храме, регулярно проводили в лесу свои ритуалы, часть из которых подразумевала жертвоприношения — разумеется, человеческие, — последнее слово он выделил голосом, подчёркивая таким образом то ли невероятную жестокость древних верований, то ли тот факт, что только люди — bloede dh'oine — могли додуматься до подобной мерзости.  
— Впрочем, не все разделяли их взгляды. Из окрестных деревень периодически пропадали люди: молодые девушки и парни, зачастую, совсем ещё дети. Местные жители связали это с происходящим в святилище. Они явились туда, заперли снаружи все двери и окна и подожгли. Но не учли одного: ночь выдалась ветренной, кругом был лес, огонь распространился мгновенно, и вскоре загорелись и дома в их деревне. Спастись удалось единицам, а души погибших в том пожаре так и остались в лесу навечно. Жители местных деревень знают об этом и стараются лишний раз сюда не соваться. В любое время года этот лес окутан странным туманом, отсюда крайне сложно найти выход, а пробыв здесь слишком долго, можно запросто сойти с ума. По ночам лес наводняют призраки. Возможно, запертые в горящем святилище жрецы успели наложить какое-то проклятие, а может их удерживает здесь что-то ещё. Впрочем, — тут Йорвет усмехнулся, — Это только одна из версий. Также есть мнение, что никаких человеческих жертвоприношений эти жрецы не совершали, местные просто хотели ограбить святилище, а погубивший их пожар вспыхнул случайно.  
— Большое спасибо за столь глубокий экскурс в историю веленских лесов, — саркастично поблагодарил его Роше, от души посыпав уже чистую рану порошком, призванным ускорить процесс заживления и не допустить распространения инфекции. — Придётся снять рубашку, чтобы я мог тебя перевязать.  
С этим ему снова пришлось помочь — едва ли Йорвет смог бы снять её самостоятельно, не потревожив раны и не вызвав нового кровотечения. Накладывая повязку, Роше заодно проверил, нет ли на его теле других повреждений, требующих вмешательства. В ходе беглого осмотра ничего существенного он не обнаружил — пара свежих синяков соседствовала с десятком старых шрамов. Увидев один из них, Роше невольно усмехнулся. Именно его меч оставил несколько лет назад этот тонкий белый росчерк на рёбрах с левой стороны. Если бы не отличная реакция Йорвета, клинок вошёл бы ему прямо в сердце, но он успел увернуться в последний момент, и лезвие лишь вспороло кожу и слегка царапнуло кость. Когда они встретились в следующий раз, на Йорвете уже была тонкая кольчуга, весьма поношенная и явно снятая им с кого-то из убитых врагов.  
Помимо боевых отметин, которые Йорвет носил на своём теле, Роше смог, наконец, рассмотреть целиком и его знаменитую татуировку. До этого он видел лишь ту её часть, которая обычно выглядывала из выреза одежды. Ствол дерева поднимался по рёбрам слева, выше груди расходясь несколькими ветвями с искусно прорисованными листьями, часть которых ложилась на плечо, часть — поднималась по шее с левой стороны и огибала её сзади, добираясь верхушкой до основания. Сам Роше, в отличие от парней из его отряда и Бьянки, татуировок не имел и то, что они набивали друг-другу по пьяни в память о совместной службе, конечно, не шло ни в какое сравнение с тем, что он увидел сейчас.  
Закончив с плечом, он принялся за порезы на ладони. Роше решил продолжить начатую беседу и не упустил случая поинтересоваться:  
— Откуда тебе всё это известно? Я имею в виду, все эти легенды, убежища, тайные тропы?  
— Интересуюсь культурой цивилизации, с которой вынужден соседствовать. А что до тайных троп, то мы проторчали в этих самых руинах почти месяц во время этой вашей спецоперации три года назад.  
«Эту их спецоперацию» Роше и спустя три года помнил, как сейчас. Йорвет и его «белки» тогда неплохо вложились в дело расового равенства (в том виде, в каком они его понимали), перебив охрану и спалив дотла расположенную в Купеческом квартале Вызимы лавку Маэса ван дер Берга — именитого торговца антиквариатом. Чуть ранее этот торговец оказался в центре довольно скандальной истории с участием какой-то эльфки. Их показания разошлись: он утверждал, что эльфка была проституткой, подкатила к нему вечером на улице, в ходе их общения попыталась подсыпать ему в вино какой-то наркоты и ограбить, а когда её замысел не удался — набросилась на него с кулаками. С её же слов выходило, что ван дер Берг сам пригласил её к себе под предлогом некоего предложения о работе в своей лавке, и попытался изнасиловать, а ей пришлось защищаться; проституцией же она в жизни не занималась. Огромный синяк под глазом у ван дер Берга укладывался в обе версии, и, в конечном итоге, всё свелось к её слову против его. Ван дер Берг задействовал все свои связи и эльфку повесили на главной площади, а через два дня вспыхнула его лавка.  
Сам Роше затруднялся определить, кто в этой истории был прав, а кто виноват: как показывала практика, нечистые на руку ублюдки встречались примерно поровну среди представителей всех рас и предубеждений в чьём-либо отношении он не питал. Его задачей в этой ситуации было выяснить, кто устроил поджог. На Йорвета и его головорезов они вышли без особого труда, а потом наводка, полученная от одной эльфки из оседлых (Роше даже запомнил её имя — Малена) привела пятерых его людей в подземелье, кишащее арахноморфами — плотоядными тварями, внешне напоминающими пауков, но размером со среднюю собаку. Обратно вернулся только один из его солдат, Малены и след простыл, а поиски «белок» по окрестным лесам так ничего и не дали, теперь было понятно, почему.  
Роше отложил использованный кусок ткани, которым успел обработать часть порезов на ладони Йорвета, подлил ещё немного краснолюдского спирта в почти опустевший пузырёк — тяжёлый резкий запах повис в воздухе, отвлекая от воспоминаний. Рука потянулась к фляге — долить в раствор воды — но он вдруг передумал, щедро полил почти неразбавленным содержимым пузырька новый кусок ткани, и, бережно придерживая искалеченную ладонь снизу, с силой прижал пропитанную спиртом ткань к ранам. Йорвет зашипел от боли, попытавшись рефлекторно отдёрнуть руку.  
— Извини, — произнёс Роше без тени сожаления в голосе, снова разжимая его пальцы и сыпя на раны порошок из склянки. — Осталось наложить бинт. Но если ты хочешь заняться этим самостоятельно, не буду тебе мешать.  
Йорвет не ответил, уставившись в стену с показательным безразличием. Остаток процедур они проделали в тишине, обменявшись за всё время лишь парой малозначительных фраз. После этого Йорвет кое-как натянув рубашку, кровь на которой уже успела высохнуть, завернулся в свой плащ и лёг на покрытый мхом пол, отвернувшись к стене. Роше собрал в сумку остатки медикаментов и только тогда понял, насколько же он устал. Он походил вокруг костра, выбрал себе место посуше и помягче, и последовал примеру Йорвета.  
Он уснул почти моментально, даже не успев толком подумать о том, что его ждёт завтра. Сны были хаотичными и обрывочными, но не пугающими — простое наслоение случайных образов. В какой-то момент его разбудил тот самый вой. Он вскочил, чувствуя, как подступающий ужас перехватывает горло и ожидая, что вновь окажется в сырой траве посреди ночного леса, наполненного призраками. Но леса не было — был зал с высокими сводами и полуразрушенными барельефами на стенах, по которым плясали тёплые отблески костра. Вой раздался снова, откуда-то издалека — теперь Роше уже явно это расслышал. Йорвет, не просыпаясь, прошипел что-то сквозь зубы на старшей речи — Роше не смог разобрать, что именно. Он прислушался. Дыхание было ровным, похоже, доносящиеся снаружи звуки не слишком его побеспокоили, а жар окончательно отступил. Роше закрыл глаза и снова провалился в сон, на этот раз уже без всяких сновидений.


	5. Глава 5

В следующий раз Роше проснулся уже намного позже. Костёр успел погаснуть, по полу ощутимо тянуло холодом. Он привстал, пытаясь согнать остатки сна, скользнул взглядом по окружающему его полумраку зала и понял: Йорвета тут не было. Первой реакцией было проверить, на месте ли его меч. Клинок он нащупал ровно там же, куда положил его, прежде чем уснуть. Спустя ещё несколько секунд, когда зрение адаптировалось к темноте, Роше заметил, что плащ Йорвета лежит у кострища, а значит, и сам он, скорее всего, далеко не ушёл. Роше встал, разминая затёкшие мышцы и, ёжась от холода, подошёл к дальнему выходу, откуда в зал проникал тусклый свет.  
Пройдя через арку, он миновал небольшой коридор, поднялся по лестнице и оказался в очередном зале. Потолок в его дальней части обрушился, и сквозь образовавшиеся провалы проглядывало бесцветное небо, заливая всё вокруг белым дневным светом. В центре зала Роше увидел что-то вроде средних размеров бассейна со сколотыми мраморными бортиками, наполненного неожиданно чистой, прозрачной водой. Йорвет, судя по всему, просто решивший умыться и привести себя в порядок, обнаружился там же. Полураздетый — на нём были лишь невысокие сапоги, штаны и вчерашние бинты — он сидел на коленях у края бассейна, погрузив в прохладную жидкость неповреждённую кисть и склонившись над водой так низко, что заплетённые на виске в тонкую косичку волосы почти касалась её глади. Услышав шаги, он обернулся и поднялся на ноги. Роше мимоходом осмотрел бинты — повязка на плече была чистой, а значит, рана больше не кровоточила — и переместил взгляд выше. Он вдруг понял, что впервые видит Йорвета при достаточном освещении и с открытым лицом: во время их вчерашней встречи в лесу было уже достаточно темно, а позже, в освещённом пламенем костра зале, Роше был слишком сосредоточен на том, чтобы правильно обработать раны. Тёмный, плохо заживший шрам пересекал пустую искалеченную глазницу, доходил до скулы, затем разворачивался и шёл вниз, впритык подступая к верхней губе. Роше поспешил отвести взгляд. Дело было даже не в том, что ему было неприятно — ввиду специфики выполняемой им работы, ему случалось видеть вещи и похуже, сам по себе вид чужих увечий не слишком его смущал. Скорее, он вдруг почувствовал, что разглядывая этот шрам, бесцеремонно вторгается на какую-то очень личную, обычно закрытую от посторонних территорию. К тому же, он заметил, что Йорвет рассматривает его не менее внимательно. Ну да, конечно — он тоже впервые видит Роше без его знаменитого головного убора. После того, как они приняли решение не привлекая излишнего внимания перебраться в Реданию, любимый шаперон ему пришлось снять до лучших времён. Роше невольно пригладил короткие светлые волосы, и, не отрывая взгляда от увитой плющом мраморной статуи с отбитой нижней половиной лица, поинтересовался:  
— Ты в порядке? Мы можем выдвигаться?  
— Всё лучше, чем могло бы быть, — уклончиво ответил Йорвет. — Рекомендую тебе набрать воды, прежде чем мы отправимся. Она проточная и вполне годится для того, чтобы её пить, а других источников нам по пути не встретится.  
Роше пробурчал что-то про хлеб, который остался в сумке и который Йорвет может взять, если хочет и, развернувшись, пошёл в зал, чтобы взять флягу — воды там действительно осталось меньше трети, да и ему самому тоже не мешало бы умыться.  
***

 

Йорвет объяснил, что часть пути будет безопаснее преодолеть, спустившись в расположенные под руинами дворца тоннели и не выходя на поверхность. Роше не стал спорить, и спустя некоторое время, они уже шли полуобвалившимися коридорами вглубь руин. Им пришлось спуститься на несколько уровней ниже, и воздух здесь был очень влажным и каким-то тяжёлым, ступеньки часто оказывались разбитыми в крошку, а путь им периодически преграждали груды камня. Йорвет снова, как и вчера в лесу, вёл его каким-то одним ему понятным маршрутом сквозь запутанную систему тоннелей, залов и переходов. Иногда нужный коридор оказывался затоплен или засыпан землёй настолько, что им приходилось возвращаться и выбирать альтернативный путь. Роше периодически поглядывал на Йорвета. Перед выходом он ещё раз осмотрел перевязанные им раны и убедился, что воспаление сошло и никаких сюрпризов тут быть не должно, но атмосфера этих тёмных и душных подземелий вскоре начала действовать на него угнетающе, и в нем поселился страх упустить момент, когда что-то пойдёт не так — едва ли он смог бы, в случае чего, выбраться отсюда самостоятельно. Возможно, дело было в специфическом освещении, единственным источником которого был всё тот же факел, найденный вчера у входа в руины, но Роше казалось, что Йорвет, хоть и выглядевший сейчас намного лучше, чем вчера, всё же был далёк от нормы. Он знал, что не слишком хорош в анализе подобного рода вещей: возможно, дело было в его взгляде, в осанке, в каких-то ещё мелких деталях, но Роше отчётливо видел — Йорвета что-то гнетёт, и едва ли это было связано с полученными ранениями или присутствием самого Роше. Как ему удалось пережить последний штурм Вергена? И что он делал в Дубовицах, судя по всему, совсем один, не имея рядом никого из своих? Роше так и подмывало задать эти вопросы, но он отлично понимал, что вряд ли услышит ответы. Мысли переключились уже на его собственные проблемы, о которых он предпочёл бы не вспоминать до тех пор, пока не появится возможность хоть как-то повлиять на их решение.  
Шанс найти Бьянку в этом лагере он, как ни горько было это признавать, оценивал не слишком высоко, слишком уж много факторов было против этого. Бьянка обладала обострённым чувством справедливости и временами достаточно вольно толковала его приказы, но, вместе с тем, была весьма терпеливой и уравновешенной. Она всегда копала глубже остальных и зачастую это позволяло ей находить неочевидные и смелые решения. Роше не сомневался в том, что Бьянка с её боевой подготовкой, даже ослабленная болезнью, сумеет за себя постоять, но обстоятельства могли сложиться по-разному. Йорвет, по его словам, толком не знал, что именно произошло в Дубовицах той ночью, и это оставляло множество пространства для версий, одна другой хуже. Роше вдруг особенно ярко осознал простую и очевидную вещь: она не только была последним солдатом «Синих Полосок», оставшимся в живых после всего, что произошло в последнее время, не только его единственным соратником во всей этой ставшей вдруг совершенно безнадёжной борьбе, но ещё и тем по-настоящему близким человеком, которому он мог доверять без всяких оговорок. И сейчас, так близко столкнувшись с шансом по-настоящему потерять её навсегда, он чувствовал только беспросветный, одним ударом выбивающий из-под ног почву, страх.  
Тем временем, воздух становился свежее, из него постепенно уходила гнетущая сырость, спустя некоторое время Роше отчётливо ощутил, как по полу тянет сквозняком, и вскоре они вышли в очередной сильно разрушенный тоннель, больше напоминавший чью-то огромных размеров нору, чем искусственное сооружение. Тоннель шёл вверх под довольно крутым уклоном и в конце его брезжил свет. Дойдя до конца и взобравшись по грудам камней, они, наконец, оказались на поверхности. Роше загасил уже не нужный факел и, щурясь от непривычно яркого света, огляделся вокруг.  
То место, где они оказались, было не совсем лесом — скорее, это был сад, сильно запущенный и заросший. Сквозь раскрошившуюся плитку, которой когда-то были выложены дорожки, прорастала трава и грибы, обломки колонн и разбитые статуи увивал плющ, фонтаны пересохли и поросли мхом. Вездесущий туман тоже никуда не делся — он стелился в низинах и укутывал кусты и статуи. Похожий, но куда меньших размеров сад был во Флотзамских лесах, и Роше непроизвольно поморщился — воспоминания это место навевало не самые приятные. Тогда ему казалось, что он всё делает правильно, но позже, учитывая, к каким последствиям привело его решение, он не раз в этом усомнился. Флотзам был абсолютно гнилым местом, но его жители такого явно не заслуживали.  
Они двинулись вглубь сада. Деревья росли всё гуще, разбитую плитку сменила влажная почва, упруго пружинившая под ногами, и лишь периодически встречавшиеся на пути остовы стен и обломки колонн напоминали о том, что сотни лет назад здесь была цивилизация. Роше, наконец, не вытерпел:  
— Что здесь было раньше?  
— Город, — Йорвет недоумённо повёл плечами, видимо, считая, что на свой вопрос Роше мог бы ответить и самостоятельно, но всё же продолжил. — Огромный процветающий город, вроде ваших Вызимы или Новиграда. А потом сюда пришли люди и решили, что это место принадлежит им. Противостояние тогда шло уже несколько лет, молодёжи, которая могла бы встать на защиту, осталось не так много и эльфам пришлось уйти, оставив город, как это было с Шаэраведдом и многими другими поселениями. Иногда люди строили на остатках эльфских городов свои, но этот просто разграбили и бросили. Так что, полагаю, дело было не в борьбе за территорию и ресурсы, а в присущем людям желании разрушать и убивать.  
Его голос звучал спокойно, но в нём периодически проскакивали едкие, злые нотки, которые он даже не пытался маскировать. Роше пожалел, что вообще решил задать этот вопрос. Йорвет и ему подобные, кажется, любую тему были готовы свести к тому, как люди веками резали и угнетали их, при том, что на его счету была не одна сожжённая людская деревня, а о жестокости бойцов, собранной Нильфгаардом во время Второй Северной Войны бригады «Врихедд», офицером которой он в своё время являлся, ходили легенды. Роше вдруг резко осознал, как всё это его достало — этот бесконечный лес, чертов туман, промозглый сырой воздух, высокомерные интонации Йорвета, его собственные мысли о том, что предстоит дальше и тот факт, что за последние полгода он, по чьей-то милости, лишился почти всего, что у него было. Он остановился, почувствовал, как в груди закипает ярость и неожиданно решил себя не сдерживать.  
— Ну, а теперь-то люди, в присущем им желании разрушать и убивать, наконец взялись за себе подобных и весьма в этом преуспели, — с вызовом проговорил он. — Ты, наверное, доволен, да? За последние годы погибли тысячи людей — ах, прости — bloede d’hoine, как вы нас зовёте, это не может не радовать. Правда, это всего лишь потомки тех, кто века назад развязал эту самую войну, но вам плевать на такие мелочи.  
Йорвет обернулся и слушал, не перебивая, но во взгляде его горела такая ненависть, что его по-эльфски красивая половина лица сейчас пугала куда больше той, что была искалечена. Роше почувствовал, как от этого взгляда по позвоночнику бегут мурашки, что-то внутри слабо призывало остановиться, пока не поздно, но его уже несло:  
— Вы требуете к себе уважения и равных прав, но сами никого и никогда не уважали. Вы точно так же явились в мир, куда вас никто не звал, и точно так же принялись отбирать у тех рас, что жили здесь изначально — низушков, гномов, краснолюдов — то, что им принадлежало. А потом те первые люди пришли и поступили с вами точно так же, но с тех пор прошли сотни лет, прочие расы научились сосуществовать с людьми. Может, вам стоит сесть и хорошенько подумать о том, что проблема не только в нас?  
— Что ты имеешь в виду, говоря о сосуществовании? Не эти ли тесные, грязные резервации, жители которых забыли собственную культуру и язык? — Йорвет подался вперёд и чётко произносил каждое слово, глядя Роше прямо в глаза. — Эти, если тебе угодно, bloede d’hoine, что сейчас гибнут в войне, относятся к нам как к мусору, а с лёгкой руки твоего обожаемого Фольтеста, нелюдей в Темерии начали преследовать чуть ли не на официальном уровне, обвиняя всегда и во всём. Можно сколько угодно сидеть и размышлять о том, как бы нам получше ужиться с людьми, только вот пока у власти будут находиться такие, как Фольтест, мой народ будет продолжать гнить в резервациях за городскими стенами, унижаясь перед людьми. Лично я предпочту умереть с оружием в руках.  
Упоминание Фольтеста в момент ликвидировало в глазах Роше последнюю возможность того, что этот разговор мог закончиться миром.  
— Как мило, что ты решил вспомнить про Фольтеста, — начал он. — Ведь именно благодаря тебе Убийца Королей получил возможность добраться до него, дестабилизировав тем самым Север и позволив Нильфгаарду начать очередное вторжение.  
— Тогда я сделал то, что должен был, — перебил его Йорвет. — Спроси себя: неужели имей ты возможность избавиться от Эмгыра вар Эмрейса, войска которого сейчас осаждают ваши города, жгут поселения, вытаптывают поля и порабощают ваш народ, ты бы этого не сделал? Даже не задумался бы?  
Где-то в глубине души, Роше понимал, что спорить с большей частью из сказанного Йорветом было глупо. Отношение к нелюдям действительно годами формировалось на уровне государства, уж он-то знал об этом, как никто другой. Все они сотни лет варились в этой системе: люди, зачастую, действительно относились к представителям старших рас, как к мусору; эльфы, низушки и краснолюды, в свою очередь, не очень-то жаловали людей, временами не видя ничего плохого в том, чтобы ограбить или убить кого-нибудь из них. И да, Йорвет был прав — появись у Роше шанс убрать Эмгыра, любым способом, он бы согласился. Они стояли посреди леса, пылая от ярости и глядя прямо друг на друга, и сейчас Роше особенно чётко понимал, насколько же они похожи, даром, что исторически оказались по разные стороны баррикад. И, вопреки этому пониманию, перед глазами расстилалась мутная пелена ярости, а внутри поднималось желание переломать Йорвету все кости., но он сдержался, прекрасно понимая, что словами иногда можно сделать куда больнее, чем кулаками:  
— Интересно было бы послушать, что же ты обрёл, воспользовавшись этим шансом? Тебе не кажется, что для представителей мудрой и древней расы вы, эльфы, в последнее время как-то слишком уж часто соглашаетесь на сделки с презренными d’hione? Дол Блатанна, «Врихедд», Лето, который использовал тебя в своих целях, и затем попытался убить, а сразу после этого, я слышал, ты ещё и к Саскии этой успел присоединиться? И что, как результат? А никак — опять прячешься по лесам, зализывая раны.  
Роше остановился, переводя дыхание. Ему, кажется, наконец удалось вывести Йорвета из равновесия. Услышав имя Саскии, он вздрогнул, как от пощёчины и ощутимо побледнел. На мгновение Роше показалось, что Йорвет вот-вот его ударит, но вместо этого он лишь напряжённо произнёс, глядя куда-то ему за спину:  
— Замолчи.  
— Да неужели? — начал Роше, но Йорвет вдруг резко оборвал его.  
— Ты что, не видишь, что здесь происходит?  
Роше проследил за его взглядом. Вокруг определённо что-то происходило. Туман сгущался, листья шумели, как от ветра, но Роше не ощущал ни малейшего движения воздуха. Неожиданно он понял, что вспыхнувшая в нём ярость отступает, давая место страху. Призраки. Они вставали из тумана, обступая их и приближаясь всё ближе. Неествественные, нечёткие — один из силуэтов вдруг вырос на расстоянии вытянутой руки и Роше мог рассмотреть, как клочья тумана клубятся в его границах, искажая очертания фигуры.  
— Быстро, уходим отсюда, — Йорвет толкнул его под лопатку, вынуждая двинуться вперёд, но Роше уже почувствовал, как туман словно проникает внутрь него, впитываясь глубоко под кожу, заполняя лёгкие, путая мысли и парализуя движения. Он снова услышал этот хор голосов, вопящих, шепчущих и перебивающих друг-друга, ощутил, как кровь отливает от лица, а сердце заходится в бешенном бое, попытался сделать вдох и не смог. Его накрыло волной тошнотворного, абсолютно животного ужаса. Единственным оставшимся желанием было бежать отсюда как можно скорее, но Роше вдруг понял, что у него не выходит даже пошевелиться — казалось, он может лишь пассивно наблюдать за своим телом со стороны, полностью лишившись возможности им управлять.  
Неожиданно он почувствовал, как кто-то схватил его за руку, стискивая пальцы так сильно, что захрустели кости, и резко дёрнул вперёд. Боль вывела его из ступора, и он наконец сдвинулся с места, позволяя Йорвету, до боли сжавшего его руку, тащить его сквозь этот воющий и кишащий полупрозрачными силуэтами туман. Он едва ли мог видеть дальше расстояния одного шага и поэтому просто прикрыл глаза, полагаясь на судьбу, призраки тянули к нему свои руки, от их прикосновений по телу пробегала волна зябкой дрожи и ему уже начинало казаться, что этот кошмар длится целую вечность, как всё вдруг неожиданно закончилось. Жуткий гул стих, и в воздухе повисла звенящая тишина. Он почувствовал, что железная хватка уже не стискивает его пальцы, по инерции сделал несколько шагов, остановился, тяжело дыша и, наконец, решился открыть глаза.  
Голова слегка кружилась и перед глазами всё плыло, но Роше четко осознавал — призраков вокруг больше не было.Туман почти исчез, снова забившись в ямы и низины. Йорвет стоял в паре шагов от него, переводя дыхание.  
— Какого… Что это было? Ты говорил, в руинах они не появляются. И почему это так подействовало только на меня? — хрипло спросил Роше.  
— Раньше не появлялись, — отозвался Йорвет. — А то, что ты при их появлении впал в ступор, а я — нет, может быть связано с тем, что я как минимум вдвое тебя старше.  
Роше поднял на него удивлённый взгляд, и он пояснил:  
— Когда мы были здесь с отрядом, хуже всего столкновение с этой дрянью переносили самые молодые его члены. Для одного довольно юного даже по вашим меркам краснолюда дело кончилось плохо — попав в такой туман однажды, он так и не смог вернуть себе ясность ума, несколько суток страдал от галлюцинаций, а потом покончил с собой, нанеся себе несколько ударов ножом в живот. Но уверенности в том, что эта связь настолько однозначна, у меня, конечно, нет.  
— Возможно, ты и прав, — Роше потёр глаза. — Как думаешь, это мы их как-то вызвали?  
— Понятия не имею. Но, думаю, с подобного рода пламенными дискуссиями нам лучше повременить.  
Роше вдруг понял, что ладонь той руки, схватив за которую, Йорвет буквально вытащил его из тумана, покрыта чем-то влажным. Зрение по-прежнему слегка плыло, он поднял руку, поднося её к глазам и с удивлением увидел на ладони кровавый отпечаток. Он бросил взгляд в сторону Йорвета — тот, морщась от боли, поправлял на руке бинты, сквозь которые расплывалось красное пятно. Роше осознал, что больше не ощущает ничего, кроме чудовищной, опустошающей усталости.  
— На самом деле, всё это давно уже стало абсолютно бессмысленным, — он медленно растёр пальцами виски. — Мы все проиграли. Нас перережут или поработят нильфы, вы рано или поздно вымрете сами, и не важно, кто и с чем будет бороться. Сейчас нам нужно выбраться из этого чертового леса и, честно говоря, я надеюсь, что больше тебя не встречу — даже для того, чтобы свернуть тебе шею, как всегда мечтал.  
Йорвет бросил на него быстрый, внимательный взгляд и кивнул.  
— Ты готов идти дальше? Отсюда до опушки леса часа три. Если по пути, конечно, ещё чего-нибудь не произойдёт.  
— Готов, — ответил Роше. — Идём, не хочу здесь задерживаться.  
Они двинулись вперёд. Лес здесь был редким, почва — ровной. Роше уже не думал о том, что ему предстоит после того, как он выберется отсюда, во многом потому, что несмотря на слова Йорвета, почти перестал в это верить. Он угрюмо тащился вперёд, глядя себе под ноги. Неожиданно взгляд выхватил из ставшего за эти дни до тошноты привычным пейзажа какой-то явно чужеродный элемент. Сначала он даже не понял, что видит перед собой — осознание этого пришло спустя мучительно растянутые доли секунды. В нескольких метрах от них, у какого-то бревна, лицом вниз лежало тело. Тёмно-синий доспех, узкие плечи, короткие светлые волосы. Роше не успел толком проанализировать увиденное, как внутри вдруг словно что-то оборвалось. Происходящее снова стало каким-то нереальным, сердце заколотилось. Йорвет окликнул его откуда-то сзади, но он даже не обратил на это внимания. Словно во сне, он преодолел эти несколько шагов, рухнул на колени рядом с телом, негнущимися пальцами схватил его за плечо и рывком перевернул на спину, ожидая увидеть те страшные, мёртвые глаза, что уже видел во сне той жуткой ночью.


	6. Глава 6

— Это не она, — голос Йорвета, стоявшего у него прямо за спиной, долетал словно откуда-то издалека.  
Бледная, сероватая кожа, застывшее выражение ужаса на лице, впалые щёки, поросшие рыжеватой щетиной, доспех не синий, а чёрный, украшенный изображением золотого солнца нагрудник. Роше потребовалось несколько мгновений понять, что перед ним тело не Бьянки, а какого-то нильфгаардского новобранца, совсем молодого парня, едва ли ему успело исполниться восемнадцать. Горло его было перерезано, сведёнными предсмертной судорогой пальцами он сжимал рукоять меча. Роше медленно встал и, пошатываясь, отошёл в сторону.  
— Ты о чём?  
Йорвет, склонившийся над вторым телом, что лежало неподалёку, оторвался от своего занятия и пояснил:  
— Ты ведь подумал, что это та девушка из твоего отряда? Невысокая, светлые волосы — Бьянка, кажется?  
Роше, не найдя в себе сил ответить, кивнул. Йорвет продолжил:  
— Именно то, о чём я и говорил. Совсем молодые, похоже, они тоже попали в этот туман, помутились рассудком и перерезали друг-друга. Хорошая новость состоит в том, что они были тут всего за несколько часов до нас в лес, похоже, зашли не со стороны лагеря беженцев, а откуда-то с юго-запада — видишь красноватую глину у них на сапогах?  
— Вижу. И знаю, что здесь она встречается только в одном месте, недалеко от затопленной дамбы.  
Йорвет подошёл к телу того нильфа, которого Роше сначала принял за Бьянку, бегло осмотрел и его, затем разжал пальцы, взял его меч и придирчиво осмотрел лезвие. Судя по выражению лица, увиденное не слишком его удовлетворило, но тем не менее, он вытер лезвие о траву, присел и принялся возиться с застёжками, снимая с трупа ножны. Роше, которому так до сих пор и не удалось до конца прийти в себя, безучастно наблюдал за его действиями, опустившись на лежавший неподалёку ствол рухнувшего дерева.  
— Не самая лучшая сталь, но выбирать не приходится: мой остался в Дубовицах, — пояснил Йорвет, заметив его взгляд. — Кстати, ты же именно с Бьянкой планировал там встретиться? И лекарства эти тоже вёз для неё?  
— Да, — сухо отозвался Роше со своего бревна. — Мы неудачно напоролись на местных дезертиров, она была ранена, а у местной травницы почти ничего не осталось, пришлось возвращаться в Драконью Рощу.  
Йорвет, наконец, добыл искомое и снова принялся бороться с ремнями портупеи, пытаясь теперь одной рукой застегнуть её уже на себе.  
— Эта травница, в каком из домов она жила? — неожиданно спросил он.  
— В небольшом, на холме над рекой. Слегка на отшибе, — после небольшой паузы ответил Роше, не понимая, к чему он ведёт.  
— Я не всё успел там осмотреть и не хотел бы давать тебе лишних надежд, — Йорвет застегнул очередную пряжку и продолжил. — Но сдаётся мне, пожар и резня начались где-то в районе дома местного старосты, на противоположном конце деревни. Расстояние там, конечно, не большое, а такие вещи всегда происходят очень быстро, но те хаты, что стоят ближе к холмам, почти не пострадали, и у их жителей было больше всего шансов сбежать. Если твоя Бьянка, когда всё началось, не полезла на рожон и ей способствовало хоть немного удачи, то шансы найти её в лагере выше средних.  
Роше молчал. Удача — понятие эфемерное, рассчитывать на неё не следовало, но он понял, о чём говорит Йорвет, и теперь чувствовал, как тот груз, что всё это время давил ему на плечи, становится чуточку легче.  
— Я закончил, так что, думаю, нам стоит двигаться дальше, если не хотим здесь застрять — Йорвет, наконец, закрепил все ремни, вставил меч в ножны и выпрямился, глядя на Роше.  
Тот кивнул и поднялся со своего бревна.  
***

 

Некоторое время они шли молча, лишь сухие ветки изредка хрустели под ногами. Роше снова перестал следить за дорогой, постепенно погружаясь в свои мысли, теперь уже чуть менее мрачные и тревожные. Из раздумий его вывел голос Йорвета:  
— Скажи, а как так вышло, что когда все едут к югу, бить «черных», вы двигаетесь на север, стараясь ни во что не ввязываться?  
Роше не ответил, удивлённый не столько сутью прозвучавшего вопроса, сколько интонацией, с которой он был задан — в голосе Йорвета не было ни грамма привычного яда, словно его действительно интересовала мотивация Роше.  
— Можешь, конечно, не отвечать. Едва ли эта информация пригодится мне на практике — сомневаюсь, что наши интересы сейчас хоть сколько нибудь пересекаются. Я спрашиваю из искреннего интереса. Зная тебя и твоё чувство долга, я ожидал, что ты отправишься на фронт в первых рядах.  
Роше поколебался. С одной стороны, пусть он и понимал, что Йорвет сейчас говорит правду, идея выдавать ему свои планы всё равно казалась безумием. С другой стороны — возможно, его воодушевил тот факт, что каких-то полчаса назад они впервые общались не как враги, а может он просто устал таскать всё это в себе, но почему-то он вдруг решил ответить честно.  
— Поначалу так и было. Но, когда после очередной атаки от нашего отряда осталось человек десять, мне пришлось пересмотреть свои планы. Мы собираемся добраться до Новиграда — там кое у кого, желающего побороться за свободный Север, есть ко мне некое предложение. Не то что бы я сильно на него рассчитывал, но попробовать стоит.  
— Это разумно, — ответил Йорвет. — Правда, советую тебе быть осторожнее, принимая подобные предложения, особенно если их делает тот, о ком я думаю. Такие, как он, могут наговорить множество красивых слов. На деле же всё, как правило, сводится к тому, что они просто хотят, чтобы каштаны из огня за них таскал кто-нибудь другой. Очень жаль сейчас, что я не сразу это понял.  
— Знаю. И именно поэтому уже заранее не слишком ему доверяю. Но когда ситуация настолько паршива, глупым было бы отбраковывать подобные варианты, даже не попробовав. Если предложенное меня не устроит, вернусь сюда. Вероятно, как раз для того, чтобы погибнуть с оружием в руках, — Роше невесело усмехнулся.  
— Что ж. Может, тебе с твоим выбором повезёт больше, чем мне с моим когда-то.  
— Может, — эхом откликнулся Роше. — А ты? Я, честно говоря, удивился твоему появлению ещё и потому, что думал, ты погиб во время штурма Вергена. Слышал, там была настоящая мясорубка и город просто сравняли с землёй. Как тебе удалось это пережить?  
Ответа не последовало. Он перевёл взгляд на Йорвета. Тот, щурясь, смотрел вверх, на тонущие в тумане кроны деревьев, прочитать выражение его лица Роше так и не смог, и поэтому снова уставился себе под ноги. Пауза затягивалась. Повисшее молчание снова казалось каким-то тягостным, и, когда Роше уже начал жалеть, что спросил, он вдруг услышал ответ:  
— Мне удалось это пережить потому, что когда нильфы ровняли Верген с землёй, меня там не было. Мои отряды покинули город за несколько недель до того, как это произошло.  
Роше приподнял брови.  
— Но ведь буквально накануне Хенсельт отказался от всех прав на эти территории, признав Нижнюю Мархию независимым государством, Саскии удалось сплотить вокруг себя представителей самых разных рас, вы праздновали победу…  
— А когда праздник закончился, вдруг выяснилось, что это сплочение распространяется далеко не на всех, — вдруг резко перебил его Йорвет.  
Роше не слишком удивился услышанному. Среди сторонников Саскии, насколько он успел узнать, оказались представители самых разных рас и сословий, и он догадывался, что часть из них, помимо верности Аэдирнской Деве, могли объединять ещё и личные счёты к Йорвету и его «белкам». Но почему-то Роше казалось, что эта история куда глубже и сложнее, чем он может себе представить, и другого шанса узнать её у него уже не будет.  
— Но ты и твои бойцы — во время осады войсками Хенсельта, вы защищали город вместе со всеми, точно так же рискуя жизнями. Неужели Саския не сумела донести эту мысль до своих же подданных?  
Задав последний вопрос, Роше тут же пожалел об этом. Боковым зрением он уловил, как Йорвет вздрогнул и сжал зубы. Роше почувствовал, что затронув эту тему, он, похоже, грубо нарушил то хрупкое подобие равновесия, что установилось между ними с тех пор, как они выбрались из тумана. Это вдруг ощутилось им, как что-то неправильное, и он, неожиданно для самого себя, поспешил добавить:  
— Мы можем оставить этот разговор, если ты не хочешь его продолжать. Но, если дело в этом, — я спрашиваю не из желания тебя уязвить, и не за тем, чтобы потом использовать эту информацию против тебя. Как ты сам сказал до этого, едва ли наши интересы по-прежнему пересекаются.  
На этот раз Роше уже точно не ожидал ответа, и поэтому был очень удивлён, когда Йорвет, после небольшой паузы, всё же заговорил.  
— У Саскии не было никаких проблем, чтобы донести любую свою мысль до кого угодно. Проблема была в том, что в некоторые свои идеи она сама, как выяснилось, верила куда меньше, чем ей казалось.  
Его голос звучал ровно и спокойно, но в то же время, в нём проскальзывала какая-то горечь, бездонная и бесцветная — такая же, как небо над их головами.  
— Отправляясь за Саскией в Верген, мы действительно верили в то, что кому-то, наконец, удастся изменить сложившуюся ситуацию. Что представители разных рас смогут жить в мире и не бояться, не ненавидеть друг-друга. Что наша борьба наконец-то обрела смысл. Даже я в какой-то момент начал в это верить, — Йорвет усмехнулся. — И после той победы мы были героями. Казалось, все наконец поняли, на чьей мы стороне, что нас и правда перестали считать мясниками и убийцами. Но, стоило всей этой эйфории немного остыть, как снова начались разговоры за спиной, выпады в нашу сторону и мелкие стычки. Формально мы были частью нового общества, фактически же — мало кто действительно хотел нас в него принять.  
Роше покачал головой. Пока история звучала именно так, как он и предполагал.  
— Саския говорила, что так этого не оставит, — продолжал Йорвет. — Она, как и в начале, словом и делом показывала, что по-прежнему верит мне и моим бойцам и искренне желает, чтобы это место стало для нас домом. Но постепенно во всём этом начала ощущаться какая-то фальшь. Поначалу я думал, мне это только кажется, но чем дальше, тем больше я был в этом уверен. Что самое паршивое, это чувствовали и все вокруг — местные краснолюды, аэдирнская знать и рыцари, крестьянские ополченцы, которых привела Саския. Последние, в итоге, как раз и решились выступить открыто. Они заявили, что не хотят, чтобы среди них находились бывшие скоя’таэли, сказали, что не понимают, как им объяснять своим детям, почему по соседству спокойно живут безжалостные головорезы, на счету каждого из которых не один десяток убитых гражданских. Их поддержали и дворяне с рыцарями. Краснолюды воздержались, но, пусть их и было большинство, ситуация заметно накалилась. Саския пыталась их урезонить, но казалось, она сама не верит в то, что говорит, и в тот вечер все остались при своём. Я понял, что дальше тянуть смысла нет и вызвал её на разговор наедине.  
Йорвет скользнул взглядом по верхушкам деревьев.  
— Поначалу она говорила всё то же, что и обычно. Что доверяет мне ровно в той же мере, как и каждому, кто сражается вместе с ней за одно дело, что для скоя’таэлей здесь всегда найдётся место, а общественное мнение изменится со временем. Я прямым текстом озвучил ей свои сомнения. После этого, понимая, что темнить бесполезно, она также ответила максимально прямо. Саския призналась, что в глубине души понимает и крестьян, и рыцарей — мы действительно убийцы и террористы. Что она помнит, с каким ужасом говорили о скоя’таэлях жители её деревни во время войны — они боялись «белок» больше, чем нильфгаардских солдат или эпидемии чумы. И то, и другое было от них ещё далеко, а скоя’таэли нападали с тыла, и всегда могли застрелить случайного путника, зашедшего в лес, или сжечь деревню, перед этим вырезав всех жителей. Она сказала, что глядя на меня, не может не думать: то, что мой отряд мог точно так же явиться в её деревню, а лично я — отрубить руку человеку, который её приютил — это всего лишь вопрос вероятности. Впрочем, — Йорвет усмехнулся, — Не мне тебе об этом рассказывать.  
Роше кивнул. Уж он-то успел вдоволь насмотреться на методы, которыми работали скоя’таэли. А некоторые из них даже испытать на себе. В то же время, лицемерием было бы не признавать, что и он сам за годы службы ни раз прибегал к подобным мерам, считая, что цель оправдывает средства. Он не гордился этим, но знал: окажись он в тех же обстоятельствах снова, поступил бы точно так же.  
— То есть, Саския буквально призналась, что всё это время она тебя использовала? — спросил Роше.  
— Нет, нисколько, — Йорвет покачал головой. — Я всегда знал, на что иду. К тому же, она сказала — и уже вполне искренне, — что не отказывается от своих слов, по-прежнему считает меня своим соратником и верит: однажды я смогу искупить свои поступки в глазах людей, пусть за то время, которое для этого понадобится, успеет смениться несколько поколений. Я не видел смысла с ней спорить — мне нечего было на это сказать, но и смысла оставаться в Вергене я после всего сказанного в тот вечер тоже не видел. Утром мои отряды покинули город. Мы вернулись в леса.  
— А потом в Верген пришли нильфы… — медленно проговорил Роше.  
— Я выдвинулся туда сразу же, как узнал. А узнал я об этом слишком поздно. Когда до нас дошли новости, город уже лежал в руинах, о том, была ли там Саския, удалось ли ей выжить, в тех скудных обрывках информации, что удалось раздобыть, ничего не говорилось. Те двое суток пути показались мне вечностью. Я думал только о том, какую чудовищную ошибку допустил, приняв решение отозвать свои отряды и покинуть город.  
— Думаешь, вам и на этот раз удалось бы переломить ход сражения?  
— Не знаю. Может и удалось бы. А может, погибни я вместе со всеми, защищая город, меня бы запомнили не только как убийцу и террориста.  
Роше посмотрел на него с удивлением. Начиная этот разговор, он ожидал от Йорвета чего угодно, кроме этого. Некоторое время они шли молча, затем Йорвет продолжил.  
— Когда я всё же добрался до Вергена — вернее, до того, что от него осталось… — его голос дрогнул, — Зрелище было чудовищным. То, что его сровняли с землёй — не преувеличение. Нильфы разрушили всё, что смогли, кругом были груды камня и полуразложившиеся трупы. Я приехал туда на рассвете и искал её тело до тех пор, пока не село солнце, и в руины не начали стягиваться трупоеды, привлечённые запахом останков. Ту ночь я провёл в какой-то заброшенной хижине вблизи от города, и, доберись эти твари и туда, наверное, не стал бы им сопротивляться. К утру я понял, что во что бы то ни стало должен узнать, что с ней случилось. Я начал искать свидетелей. Шла война, кругом царил хаос, найти кого-либо было крайне сложно, а даже если это и удавалось, то они либо не спешили делиться информацией, либо противоречили друг-другу, зачастую не внося ни капли ясности. Одни говорили, что Саския покинула Верген задолго до нападения, после некоего инцидента, другие утверждали, что её видели во время штурма и что она погибла в бою, защищая город. К тому же, как ты можешь догадаться, передвигаться в открытую я не мог. Всё это здорово затрудняло поиски, несколько раз я, двигаясь по ложному следу, оказывался в тупике, у меня ни на секунду не было уверенности в том, что те крупицы сведений, которые удавалось добыть, имеют под собой хоть что-нибудь, но я знал, что не могу бросить эти поиски. Я должен был либо убедиться в том, что она жива, разыскать её и поговорить, либо — получить подтверждение того, что она мертва. Так прошло несколько месяцев. С последним потенциальным информатором, на которого мне удалось выйти, я должен был встретиться в Дубовицах. Когда я туда добрался, его дом уже сгорел дотла, а на пепелище вовсю орудовали мародёры. Мне удалось подслушать, о чём они говорят — именно так я узнал о том, что там произошло и куда отправились выжившие. Но потом меня заметили, а что было дальше, ты знаешь. На то, что тот возможный свидетель окажется в лагере среди выживших, я особо не надеюсь — этот тип из тех, кто первым полезет в любую свару, не говоря уже о том, что он мог просто погибнуть во время пожара, — Йорвет опустил взгляд и устало покачал головой, — Я по-прежнему не знаю, где она и что с ней. Наверное это должно оставлять мне надежду на то, что она ещё жива, но иногда мне кажется, что всё это я делаю зря — Саския мертва, её кости давно обглодали трупоеды, а я гоняюсь за призраком, потому что просто недостаточно хорошо обыскал тогда руины Вергена.  
Роше молчал, потрясённый не то невероятной откровенностью прозвучавшего рассказа, не то тем фактом, что эта история раскрывала Йорвета с какой-то совсем неожиданной для него стороны, не то вдруг всколыхнувшимися в голове воспоминаниями о вещах и событиях, которые, как ему казалось до этого, не имели никакой взаимосвязи.  
— Почему ты решился рассказать об этом мне?  
— Не знаю, Роше. Прозвучит странно даже для меня самого, но может быть потому, что знал: несмотря на наши, — Йорвет усмехнулся, — Непростые взаимоотношения, ты один из немногих, кто меня поймет. А может быть просто потому, что мне в принципе нужно было проговорить всё это от начала и до конца.  
Роше задумался. С одной стороны, картина, начинавшая складываться у него в голове, была весьма невероятной. С другой — если всё действительно обстоит именно так, то это многое объяснило бы. Он вдруг снова переключился на мысли о своём собственном будущем. Что, если Бьянки в том лагере не будет, и никто там не сможет сказать, куда она делась? Поедет ли он в Реданию без неё, бороться за лучшее будущее и до конца жизни мучить себя мыслями о том, что с ней стало? Или бросит всё это к чертям и будет, как Йорвет, разыскивать тех, кто хоть что-то видел или слышал и надеяться, что рано или поздно ему удастся напасть на след. В любом случае, его ждали неизвестность, одиночество и чувство вины таких масштабов, коих он не пожелал бы даже врагу. Поэтому, хоть его предположение и могло оказаться ошибочным, он всё же решил рискнуть.  
— Тогда, во время осады замка Ла Валеттов, — начал он издалека. — Наших солдат атаковал дракон — крупный, тёмный, плевался огнём. А до этого тот же дракон появлялся в местном лесу, как раз в тот момент, когда темерский патруль напоролся там на отряд твоих «белок».  
Он замолчал и взглянул на Йорвета, но тот не показал совершенно никакой реакции. Роше продолжил.  
— Бойцы, что были в том патруле, потом хвалились тем, что от дракона их спас какой-то там магический амулет. В это я, конечно, слабо верю — больше было похоже на то, что им просто повезло, или же — на то, что дракон вообще не хотел их убивать, только припугнуть. В то же время, с их слов выходило, что тех эльфов дракон вообще не пытался атаковать, хотя сами они, похоже, об этом не догадывались и перепугались не меньше солдат, — Роше сделал очередную паузу и, по-прежнему не фиксируя никакой реакции, спросил, — Скажи, этот дракон, он… как-то связан с Саскией?  
— Возможно, — ответил Йорвет, не отрывая взгляда от едва заметной тропы, на которую они к тому времени вышли.  
Его голос звучал спокойно, даже с каким-то безразличием, но он слегка замешкался прежде чем ответить, а боковым зрением Роше уловил едва заметное движение. Это уверило его — он на правильном пути.  
— Когда мы с Бьянкой добрались до Дубовиц, и Анна — та самая травница, с которой я её оставил — услышала, что те дезертиры атаковали нас в лесу, у пещер, она поделилась историей, которой я тогда не придал никакого значения. По её словам, буквально дней за десять до этого, она слышала, как местные мужики в корчме рассказывали, что видели в тех краях настоящего дракона. Они опустошили уже третью бутылку «Темерской Ржаной», активно строили планы, как пойдут на этого дракона, и их разговоры тогда показались Анне обычным пьяным бахвальством. Она подумала, что в лучшем случае, за дракона эти мужики приняли какого-нибудь крылатого ящера поменьше — что тоже, конечно, редкость, но не такая. Но что-то во всём этом её зацепило. Спустя пару дней она пошла в лес за какими-то своими корешками, и ноги сами вели её к тем пещерам. Туда она, конечно, не полезла, но поднялась на поросший лесом пригорок, с которого эти пещеры неплохо просматривались. И оттуда она своими глазами увидела его. Огромный, с длинной шеей, крылья — каждое с половину её хаты размахом, мощное тело, покрытое тёмно-зелёной, почти чёрной чешуёй — так она его описала. Сказала, что в жизни не видела ничего, столь же страшного и прекрасного одновременно. Она поспешила скрыться, пока дракон её не заметил. Анна не была уверена, стоит ли кому-либо рассказывать об увиденном, но по дороге домой наткнулась на местного плотника — работящего и довольно замкнутого краснолюда по имени Абель. Он шёл в лес, в чём не было ничего необычного, учитывая род его занятий, и она решила, что стоит его предупредить. Анна начала рассказывать ему о том, что говорили мужики в корчме и что она видела своими глазами, но он вдруг неожиданно резко оборвал её, сказав, что драконы остались только в сказках да в пьяных россказнях мужиков, а она наверняка, наслушавшись их историй, приняла за дракона какие-нибудь кусты да блики солнца в лужах, и, если она не хочет, чтобы её начали принимать за сумасшедшую, ей стоит поменьше об этом трепаться. Этот Абель никогда не славился дружелюбным нравом, но его реакция всё равно показалась ей какой-то чрезмерной. Она была уверена в том, что это был настоящий дракон, а не обман зрения, но дома её ждали другие заботы, и она поспешила поскорее забыть об этом инциденте.  
Роше посмотрел на Йорвета. Тот внимательно слушал, и он продолжил.  
— А через пару дней — то есть, выходит, около недели назад, Абель вдруг пропал. Местные, обеспокоившись его неожиданным исчезновением, вломились к нему в дом. Все его нехитрые пожитки, на первый взгляд, были на месте, ничего подозрительного они не нашли — кроме какого-то недописанного, залитого чернилами письма. Никто не понял, к чему это было, но выходило, что Абель интересовался у кого-то местоположением некоего странствующего рыцаря. Анна не запомнила его имени, но упомянула, что его титул был как-то связан с птицами — не то воронами, не то галками. Деревенский староста даже собирался повесить объявление, нанять кого-нибудь для поисков Абеля — всё-таки, он жил в деревне уже давно, да и с ремеслом своим управлялся отлично, — Роше потёр переносицу, — До последнего момента я не был уверен, но… Скажи, вся эта история может быть как-то связана с твоими поисками?  
— Может быть, — ответил Йорвет после небольшой паузы. — Скорее даже, она позволяет впервые за долгое время однозначно сузить их круг. Думаю, я должен поблагодарить тебя за это.  
Роше поднял взгляд. Йорвет по-прежнему выглядел усталым и довольно измученным, но он чувствовал — что-то изменилось. Иначе звучал его голос, плечи распрямились, а с лица понемногу сходило то безнадёжное выражение, которое он заметил, когда они пробирались сквозь тоннели. Роше молчал, поражённый тем, что его безумная, на первый взгляд, догадка оказалась правдой: Аэдирнская Дева Саския оказалась вовсе не Драконоубийцей, как её называли крестьяне, а самым настоящим драконом.  
— Только имей в виду, — добавил Йорвет, — Саския никогда не афишировала своего происхождения. Где бы она сейчас ни была и чего бы ни планировала, я уверен, она хотела бы хранить этот факт в тайне и дальше.  
— Понимаю, — откликнулся Роше. — И не собираюсь больше никому об этом рассказывать.  
Они продолжили свой путь в молчании, но молчание это больше не тяготило. Роше чувствовал в голове приятную пустоту — ту самую, которой ему так не хватало все эти дни. Лес редел, мощные, старые деревья сменялись молодой порослью. Тумана тоже становилось всё меньше. В какой-то момент Роше понял — что-то изменилось. Он огляделся вокруг, пытаясь определить, что именно, и понял — дело было в освещении. Сквозь прорехи в облаках проглядывали лучи солнца. Дело шло к закату.  
Спустя некоторое время лес расступился, и они вышли к широкому лугу. За ним виднелись в полупрозрачной дымке поросшие молодыми деревцами холмы, а в низине по левую руку блестела в лучах заходящего солнца река. Йорвет остановился.  
— Лагерь беженцев должен быть сразу вот за теми холмами. Думаю, здесь я тебя покину — мне уже нет смысла там появляться.  
Интонация, с которой он произнёс последнюю фразу, не оставляла сомнений: Йорвет чётко знал, где этот смысл есть и куда ему двигаться дальше.  
— Ладно. Думаю, мои шансы заблудиться в этих лугах не слишком высоки, — Роше улыбнулся. — Прощай, Йорвет. Я надеюсь, ты найдёшь то, что ищешь.  
Йорвет скользнул взглядом по его лицу, словно, запечатлевая увиденное в памяти.  
— Прощай, Роше, — ответил он. — И не забывай: проигравшая сторона — ещё не значит не та.**  
Роше молча кивнул и протянул ему ладонь. Рукопожатие вышло немного неловким, но крепким. После этого он двинулся вперёд, к холмам, а Йорвет пошёл вдоль опушки леса, в направлении, противоположном берегу реки. Когда спустя несколько минут Роше решил обернуться, его высокая фигура уже исчезла из виду.  
***

 

Вскоре он пересёк луг и взобрался по склону холма. У его ног расстилалась равнина. Небо над головой было высоким и ясным, солнце, готовое вот-вот скрыться за горизонтом, заливало окрестности густым малиновым цветом, причудливо окрашивая края редких кучевых облаков. Вблизи небольшой рощи темнели силуэты палаток и людей, яркими точками горели огни костров. Роше спустился вниз и двинулся к лагерю.  
Вскоре силуэты стали хорошо различимы, в воздухе потянуло дымом и запахом готовящейся еды. Лаяли собаки, где-то совсем недалеко захлёбывался криком младенец, до Роше долетали обрывки разговоров. Он подошёл вплотную. У заваленной пожитками телеги он увидел девушку, склонившуюся перед кем-то, кто, очевидно, стоял или сидел перед ней. Тёмное, глухое платье и скрытые под белым платком волосы указывали на то, что перед ним одна из жриц Мелитэле. По всем законам обладавшие неприкосновенностью, они жили при храмах и, помимо прочего, обучались там оказанию медицинской помощи. Их частенько можно было встретить в полевых госпиталях и лагерях вроде этого. Девушка, сказав что-то напоследок своему собеседнику, отошла в сторону, и Роше увидел Бьянку. Живая и здоровая, одетая в поношенную, просторную рубашку и какие-то штаны, она сидела у костра, рядом с каким-то деревенским пацаном лет шести, и осторожно поглаживала скрытую под одеждой рану на бедре. Заметив, что кто-то приближается, Бьянка подняла голову. Роше видел, как пламя костра отражается в её расширившихся от удивления глазах, а лучи закатного солнца просвечивают сквозь короткие светлые волосы, окрашивая их кончики алым.  
Спустя несколько секунд, заключая её в обьятия, он чувствовал, как откуда-то из груди поднимаются всё напряжение, весь тот страх, что он испытал в последние дни, и в горле встаёт ком. Он понял, что понятия не имеет, что ждёт их дальше и куда приведёт выбранный им путь, но сейчас он знал точно — на этом пути он не будет один.

Примечания:  
** -- почти прямая цитата из "Светлячка". Не удержался.


End file.
